15 Can Be Rough
by coolone007
Summary: Harry is now back at the Dursley's after a shocking fourth year. Can he cope with the guilt. Will his freinds be there to save him?
1. Letter to Cho

This store is not making any money.  The characters are owned by conceived by JK Rowling, I am just borrowing them.  I do not wish to say I am as good or do I try to eclipse her long awaited books in the future.   I had posted this story at one point.  Due to issues completely out of my control I had to pull my story for a while.  The first parts will be the same but there will be different pairings in the long run.  I have read the fifth book.  For this story I am ignoring it.

Cedric's face had the most grotesque twisted look of terror.  The green flash over came him and he went limp to the ground.  Harry recognized the fixed gaze on Cedric's face. It was the look of sheer terror, now permanently painted across the young man's face. Harry tried to rationalize what he just saw.  

"Wait!" Harry thought, "I did not see this happening.  How is this going on?  No!! Stop Voldemort!!!

            Harry sat up in a small dank room.  He was screaming "no" out loud, not just in his dream.  He knew none of the Dursleys were going to burst into the room, racing to his bed to comfort him. However, Harry searched threw the darkness of the tiny room for a comforting face anyways.   Harry eyed the room nervously, the nightmare still fresh in his head.  He was in a small room that was given to him begrudgingly at the age of 11.  The young wizard was only allowed to keep a few of his precious possessions in the room with him. For example, Hedwig, his owl companion that Hagrid have given him as a gift, slept quietly on her perch in a corner of the small room. In the closet hung the over-sized hand me down clothes of Harry's cousin Dudley.  The rest of his personal items and school supplies were kept under a loose board in the floor. If Uncle Vernon got his plump hands on these items he would lock them up in Harry's previous quarters, the cupboard underneath the stairs.  Harry needed those hidden items to study with over the summer otherwise he would not be prepared for the following term at Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon would do everything in power to jeopardize Harry's career at Hogwarts, including preventing him from studying. 

The first night back with his family he had screamed and startled Dudley awake.  Dudley rushed into his room hoping to catch him doing magic to get him kicked out of his Wonderful school.  Dudley had bee taunting him with these sarcastic phrases, wonderful school, loyal friends, and powerful wizard when describing Harry.  His look of mischievous excitement faded to disappointment when he saw Harry sitting up in his bed crying.  Dudley called him a big girly blouse and laughing as he quickly lumbered out of Harry's room quickly.  Dudley still had the scar from when his father had to take him to the hospital to have the pigtail removed at the age of 12, thanks to Hagrid.  He was still afraid one of Harry's friends would put it back on his bum.  Harry would often muse to himself 'was a shame it was Dudley's most enduring feature.

            Harry sent an owl to his godfather, Sirius Black.   Harry had been sending and receiving letters and packages from his two closest friends in the world, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry would never tell them of his nightmares or that for some reason lately he just could not seem to do any thing.  Harry would certainly do all of his chores and cook for the Dursleys.  His heart just was not in it.  When he was not doing chores he just felt more comfortable just closing off his room and sleeping.  

A couple of days later, with Harry almost drifting into another dream, there was a tapping at the window.  Harry slowly got up, dazed from being waked up, and looked out the window.  There below was a large dark shadowy figure of a dog in the middle of the back yard.  Harry knew at once it was his Godfather.  Hoping he was here to take him away he flung open the window and waved frantically at Sirius.  The great mass was now crouching down, the entire mussel coiled and tightened ready to spring.  The head of this mammoth best motioned to Harry to get out of the way.  With a flash Harry realized what was about to happen.  He opened the Window as far as he could and jumped back just in the knick of time.   In mid leap the dog Suddenly changed into a man. The momentum the former dog gave this now man flung him into the room.  Sirius landed with a thud on the floor.  Harry shock and dumb struck cringed at the sound.  Harry's uncle snorted in the next room and muttered something about, damn noisy Harry.

Sirius stood up and in one fluid motion picked Harry up in a big bear hug.  He was not as big as Hagrid but Harry still felt like Sirius was going to squeeze his body until he broke in two.  Harry did not care, this was his godfather and he was going to take him away from here.  After a few moments Sirius set Harry on the ground.  "Hello Harry," he said as he smiled, "it is wonderful to see you. I came here to help you out. "

                    Harry leapt on the inside "Great," Squeaked Harry excitedly, "I'll get packed."

            The smile fade from Sirius' face and Harry knew this was not the case.  "I got permission from Mr. Weasley to come and place a silence potion on this room," as he looked around the room not in disgust bet disappointment at the size of the room which he was towering in.  "It took some convincing for Severus to assist me.  He begrudgingly gave me a potion so I am not setting off any alarms at the ministry."

            Sirius reached into his clock and produced a small square glass flask with an opal colored liquid inside.  Harry stood in the middle of the room watching his godfather with a wash of emotions on his face of disappointment, confusion, and embarrassment.  Great! He thought now professor Snape knows "Harry's is having nightmares."  Sirius looked up and tried to give Harry a look of reassurance as he carefully poured a few drops of this opal colored liquid in all the corners of the room and along the windowsill and threshold of the door.  "Here," Sirius said quietly, "let's try it out."  As he produced a hand full of heatless firecrackers from his pocket, a look of panic swept across Harry's face as Sirius snapped his fingers and lit the first one.  Harry could still the birds chirping outside so he thought the poison was not working and, "Bang!" The report of the small monition went off in his room.  Harry froze as he waited for his uncle to come roaring in and catch   Sirius in his room and call the police.  Nothing the birds were still chirping and he could still hear his unshapely cousin in the next room half wheezing and snoring.           

            "Sirius!" Harry scowled, " Warn me when you're going to do that."

"Come on Harry," Sirius smirked,  "you know Severus is on our side.  I just never knew.  I knew we had our differences.  I know now they were just childish squabbles not resolved."

            "Do you think he will still be as hard on Ron and me when I go back to school?" Harry questioned hopefully.   

            "To be honest I don't know.  I think it will all have to do with Malfoy.  Will he still let Draco go to Hogwarts?" I know that family will lie to get him in.  He was spying for that busy body reporter to make my life a living hell.  So I know he would be spying for his father.  Draco that bigot has made his stance know for along time his feelings about non magic born wizards."         

            Sirius sat and pondered Harry's last statement in frustration.  "Right now I don't have all the answers." Sirius Finally answered, "Besides if he was easier on you how could you become the great Harry Potter we know you can be.  It could be that he is a true professional wizard and professor ant that is why Albus took him on as the potions teacher."

            "You mean," Harry jumped at the thought. " Snape is taking it easy on Draco because he in the future would not have the tools to become a threat like his father. "

            "I would not go that far Harry," Sirius said, "Even though he is making it hard on you no one in that call is lacking in a education because of the teacher."

            Harry knew he was right.  Snape might have been harder on Harry because he saw the potential, but he would not slack in his duties to teach a student wanting to learn.  Harry's mind shifted gears and thought of one question to ask Sirius.

            "Do I have to stay here Sirius?" Harry whined. "I would much rather be with the Weasleys or anyone else but hear. "

"Harry," Sirius snapped, "A young man of 14 almost 15 should not be whining.  I know it would be a whole lot more fun to stay with the Weasley, but you are safer here.  I know you can not fathom being safe from Voldemort in a Muggle home but with how you described him he would stick out and be caught right off the street if he came here."

            "All right," said Harry pouting, " I will stick it out here for now.  Even Mr. Weasley said later I could be coming to stay with them at the end of the summer." Harry smiled.

            Sirius with a serious tone said, "let's hope so. Besides until then you can still send owls back and forth with all your friends from school.  Harry I love sitting with you and talking.  When this is all over we will take a long vacation and truly become a family."

            "You mean it!" Harry said, "Lets go get Voldemort now then you and me."

            "Harry, you really are going to make a great wizard.  I have to go now though.  Stay safe ok."       

            " Don't worry Sirius I will make sure I'm not getting into trouble this summer."

Sirius smiled and picked Harry up in a big bear hug again.   "Don't worry if you need anything any of us are just an owl and faster away."  Sirius slowly let Harry go, placed his hand on Harry's head and mussed up his hair even more.

            Harry stepped back as Sirius suddenly became a dog and jumped thought the window. Harry stood at the opening of his disappeared into the night.  Harry hope he would see him soon.   

That was a couple of weeks ago.  He has been sending owls back and forth with Ron and Hermione daily just talking about their summer so far and how much they missed each other.  Her he sat in bed now some how the pain in his chest was killing him.  There was no gaping hole in his chest, like when the giant spider lanced his les with one of it's talons in the Tri-wizard's tournament, was just the pain of guilt.  He realized like all the times before burning tears were streaming down his face.  This has been having dreams like this all summer.   This was the first time he had ever seen Cedric's face as he died.  All the other times it was just like when it happened.  When Wormtail killed Cedric. After they came through the port key in the cemetery, his eyes were closed.  He could still hear that sickening thud and the crumple of cemetery grass as the body fell to the ground.  This thud he could not get out of his head.

            He slowly got up out of bed.  He looked at the clock on the stand beside his bed it was four in the morning.  He went ahead and picked up one of his books from school.  Many times he could read and the dream would slowly drift back into his subconscious.   Thankfully reading flying with canons had started to make the dream go away.  It was not like he could forget what happened completely.  At the same time it was not always fresh in his mind.  The book was doing what he wanted to do, slow the onrush of memories from his subconscious.  Today it was not working as fast as he was used to.  

            Harry decided to do something about it.  He grabbed a large book and a clean piece of paper and started to write:

            _Dear Cho,     _

_            I am sorry I have not written you before I was just worried you would be mad at me.  I am sorry Cedric had died.  I f I could have it would have been me instead of him.   There was nothing I could have done in a flash we were standing in front of Wormtail and I froze.  There was a blinding green flash and Cedric died.  I wanted to let you know He did not hurt. His death was quick.  There was nothing I could do.  I really would like to be friends with you and get to know you better next year._

_A hopeful friend, _

_Harry_

            Harry got up and sealed it in a letter.  Tied it to Hedwig leg and gave him nuzzle before he watched him fly out the window.  Harry was excited and relived he had gotten this off his chest.   He lay back down but he knew he was not going back to sleep.  Oh well he thought breakfast will be on a couple of hours and even though he knew Dudley was still on his diet he was still hungry.  He tossed and turned for the rest of the night.  He was excited to get a reply from Cho.  After a few hour of imagining what she might say he finally came to the realization that even though this was done with owls she would still need to write the response.

            Harry dozed off for about half an hour until Uncle Vernon's annoying muggle alarm started buzzing.  Harry could hear the grumbling of his uncle get up and start his day.  He went head and got up and changed out of his over sized sleep clothes.  Hand me downs from Dudley an ugly striped shirt and shorts still three sizes too big.  That just barely hung from his hips.

            Morning breakfast started as quiet ads usual.  At least when it cam to the attention paid to Harry.  Aunt Petunia droned on to who would listen about the latest spying and gossip she had gotten from above the neighbors fences.  It's a shame this and I would be so embarrassed that.  It all just melded together into one long doldrums.  Even Uncle Vernon was just appeasing her with a few I don't believe it her and there.   Even Dudley was in rare form trying to get more food out of his parents.

            "Harry!" Vernon snapped as Harry was certain his heart stopped, "What was that noise in your room last night.  You know that large thud?"

            "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon," Harry softly spoke, "I was rolling in my sleep and fell off the bed. It will not happen again."

            "See that it does not, I would hate to see you kicked out of your precious school and have to go to St. Brutus's."  

            Harry's face flushed with anger all he replied was "Yes sir."  There was no way he was going to have another episode of his aunt blowing up.  Please excuse me I am full.  Harry still red in the face left the room quickly and quietly moved up the stair to the tiny room he was staying in.  He quickly ducked around the corner and sat on the stairs.  He had also noticed that when even the smallest incident would send Harry off.  Harry sat quietly counting to ten and taking deep breaths.  Over and over thinking I will feel better when Cho replies. 

            Harry opened the door, to the room he was staying in, to see Hedwig sitting on top of his perch napping.  She got it!  Any day now I will be getting a reply from her.  Just as Harry was basking in the warmth of this revelation he felt a light thump in his lap. He looked up to catch a glimpse of a small owl fly away out of the corner of his eye.  At first he did not notice the small parcel growing in heat and s mall tinge of smoke until it was to late.

            EEEEEEAAAAAAA!!!!! An earsplitting scream started emitting from the envelope.  Harry looked down in total fear.  There in his lap starting to singe his trousers was a Howler!  He grabbed the envelope and burned his finger while he tried to open it.  In his mind he flash who is sending me a howler?          

            With a blister forming on Harry's finger he got the envelope open, there was a thunderclap of sound and rush of wind as Cho was standing in front of him.  –ARRY POOOTTTTERRRR!!!!!  HOW DARE YOU WRITE ME?  THIS LETTER.  "I WAS JUST WORRIED YOU WOULD BE MAD," I AM NOT MAD I AM IN RAGE!  YOU FROZE THE GREAT HARRY POTTER-"

            Harry recognized the crumpled parchment chow was holding in her hand as the letter he had written.

            "LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU! "Bolted Harry back to reality, "YOU DON'T LIKE ME YOUR NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME NOW!  GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD MR. POTTER I BLAME YOU!  IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR CEDRICKS DEATH IF WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN IN THE TOURNAMENT THIS WOULD NEVER HAD HAPPENED AND I WOULD STILL HAVE CEDRICK!  WE WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS IF I SEE YOU AT HOGWARTS MERLIN HELP YOU FOR WHAT I WILL DO!!!  GOOD BYE HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!"

The bed stopped shaking from the sound as the envelope went up in a bright green ball of flame like flash powder.    Harry was now shaking not from fear but from shame and hurt.  Tears now streamed down his face his throat was killing him.  The pain in his chest was back.  Except now it was worse than any nightmare he had.  This reaction was real and knew it.  Harry slowly curled into a fetal position and sobbed deeply.  Harry thought he was not going stop wailing.  He could not stop now that he had started.  Finally he cried himself top sleep.

            Harry woke some time in the early morning.  His face crusted with dries tears.  His eyes felt crusty and gross.  Harry really did not care.  After that Howler Cho sent him he was not surprised.  Cho hated him.  He knew at that point there was no way any of the girls at school were going to like him.  "Great!" Harry grumbled out loud, "Another school for people to ostracize me!" 

It was my fault, Harry thought. If he had been faster Cedric would not be dead.  I am the great Harry Potter and I let him die.

Harry heard this last statement ringing in his ears from all the people at school.  The look of hurt, disappointment, and anger just like in the Howler Cho sent him.  

How can I face them?  Harry realized he had some relief when he gave the prize money to Fred and George.  The Weasley twins a pair of school pranksters from Hogwarts and brother to Harry's best friend.  Harry had given them the thousand galleons for them to start their own joke shop.  This was Cedric's money he was the one that won.  If Harry had not been in the competition Cedric would not be dead.  Harry did not fell like the one who lived.  Harry was the one that got lucky.  

"Some chosen one," he smirked. "My wand stopped Voldamort from killing me."

Harry felt himself start to cry again.  He did not need this now.  So Harry slowly left the small room and went down stairs.  The Dursleys were already eating breakfast, actually almost Finished with it.

"Harry!" his uncle barked, "From now on you will be on time to breakfast." His uncle chuckled as Harry sat down to an empty plate.

"Yes, uncle." Harry quietly responded as he sat at his empty table setting.

"Very well Harry," Uncle Dursley snapped, "Here!" Uncle shoved Biscotti into his plate from under his napkin.  "You look down Harry," his uncle not truly showing any real concern with this statement, "Can't be because of school.  Not like you killed anyone." his uncle Burst into uncontrollable laughter. The rest of the Family joined in.

Harry just sat there thinking.  How can he laugh at a time like this when Cedric is dead?  Shut up. Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up! "SHUT UP," Harry shouted and pounded his fist on the table, "I am sick of you bullying any poking fun at me every time you get a chance." Harry's face was now just inches from his uncle's now purple face.  

"How Dare y…" Vernon Now tried to stop him.

" How dare I?" Harry roared, "you were the one when kept me under that infernal stair case for the first 11 years of my life.  Why should you care what happens to me?"

Vernon now standing shaking in a furious rage, "How dare I?" Vernon roared "if your Miserable parents hadn't gone and gotten selves killed you wouldn't be a burden on us now!  GET OUT OF MY SITE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT OF OUR HOME!"

Harry was about to comeback with another barrage.  Suddenly from the back of his mind Dumbledore's words came back to him making him promise to stay at the Dursleys for now. Harry quickly turned and started to walk away.

"Your grounded, I don't want to see you out of that bloody room for a month!" Harry heard as he walked up the stairs.

Harry quietly shut his door and sat on his bed.  He was hoping that little outburst would take his mind off what happened.  He suddenly realized since he was trying not to think about it that was the first thing on his mind.  Well let's ride this thought to its bitter end.  He grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear Ron,_

_This might be the last letter I write you.  Don't worry I'm not thinking of hurting myself I just don't think I can look at anyone from Hogwarts again.  Once you get over the shock of Cedric's death and realize this was my fault.  I did not act.  The 'Great Harry Potter' did not act to stop Wormtail from killing Cedric.  Don't hate me too much like Cho.  When you see her next year tell her I am truly sorry._

_Always,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry wrote almost an identical letter to Hermione.  Harry placed Ron's and Hermione's letters in separate envelopes and seal them in one big one.

Harry turned to Hedwig, some how his best friend the owl knew what was about top happen.  He puffed out his feathers ad squalled when Harry came near.  Hedwig knew he probably would not be coming back.   Harry sat on the bed and Hedwig followed after a moment or two, always loyal to the end.  Harry's shaking hands tide the letter to his leg.  The great owl pressed himself into Harry's chest weakly hooting.  Harry could have sworn he was crying.  

Slowly he stoked Hedwig's feather as he tried to get the courage to say what came next.  "H-Hedw-w-wig," Harry finally choked out from the pain building in his through, "I L Lo-Love yu-you (pause as Harry chocked back a sob) "Ron or Hermione will take great care of you.  You will not worry for anything.  I probably won't be seeing you for a long time." Harry choked and a cry of sorrow almost slipped out.  "Be good for them and always remember I love you."

With this last statement Harry slowly rose and opened the window.  With Hedwig in hand he moved his arm out the window.  With a little nudge and a squeak, "Go," from Harry the owl took flight.   Harry watched until he could not see the owl any more.  Her sat on the bed and looked around.  He would stay hear for a while for it to cool off and then sneak out into the night and disappear.  No one would ever hear from Harry potter again.


	2. What Are YOU doing HERE?

Hermione woke with a start ash she felt a heavy weight hit the bed at her feet.  She looked up to see Hedwig sitting at her feet with a letter tide to her leg.  She quietly got up not to wake Ginny.  She quietly took the letter from the owl's leg and smiled as Hedwig gave her a loving nip on the hand.

Hermione had been staying more and more with the Weasleys this summer.  Her parent knew if she was going to be a great Witch one day she needs to be around a good influence like the Weasleys.  Her parent would come on the weekends and nervously sit and watch the family enjoy a magical meal.  Hermione was glad that Mr. Weasley was getting along so well with her father.  After lunch Author would drag him out the Garage to show off his new muggle acquisition to have her dad explain how it worked.    Her mother truly enjoyed being with Molly.  Molly had been quietly giving her mom pointer on how best to deal with a teenage witch.  

Hermione knew her parents did not like Krum at all.  He was too old for her and her parents just did not trust him.  She herself just was not sure of Victor herself.  He _was_ so mush older and she felt the last time she saw him he was trying to pressure her to make a commitment to him.  Hermione did have affection for him but just did not see a future with him.  For some reason when she thought about the future she did not see Victor there was another face there.  Hermione smiled with this warm feeling inside of her.

Hermione's smile faded she had place the letter to both her and Ron on top of the stack of light reading she was doing for the summer.  Hedwig stayed there on the bed.  She was used to having Hedwig land she take the letter and fly back to Harry.  Why was she just sitting there?  Maybe she is tired she thought.  Birds do get tired after a long flight.  Hermione felt herself about to fall asleep on her feet again it was late and Hermione wanted more sleep.  What ever Harry had to say could wait till morning.  

Hermione turned to Hedwig still on the bed while slipping on one of Ginny's Dragon scale gloves and let her perch on Hermione's hand.  "Okay Hedwig," Hermione said yawning, "if you are going to stay her for now it cannot be on my feet all night."  She set Hedwig on the windowsill, "here you go, this way you can watch for mice outside to eat for your morning constitutional."

Hermione jumped back into bed and pulled the covers up to her nose.  She was trying to hide from the thoughts racing though her head about the guy she actually liked.  I can keep on like this I will tell him in the morning.  I just hope he liked me too.  She smiled and slowly drifted to sleep thinking yes I will tell him and he will like me.  My lovely… With this she fell asleep to dream more of…

She woke with a start in the morning.  She could hear Ginny and Ron bickering about something out in the hallway.  It sounds like if she can use Pig to send a message to a friend.  Ron is being his usual self and not letting her.  "It's times like this I am so glad I am an only child." she mumbled under her breath as she slowly rolled out of bed.

Hermione was just about to change out of her bedclothes when she noticed Hedwig had not left yet.  In the back of her mind she was starting to worry.  Hedwig was a strong healthy owl.  Harry got a great gift when he received it from Hagrid.  Not as good as my Crookshanks, She smirked.  Maybe Hedwig is waiting for an answer.  "I'm Sorry Hedwig," As Hermione let The great owl nuzzle against her, "I was so tired last night I did not think to see if this letter was return request."

Hermione heard outside as the argument between the two battling Weasleys was almost over.  "Ron!" She could hear Ginny yell, "You are the most selfish stubborn brat of a brother I know.  How often do I get to talk to friends from school? Hmm?"

Hermione threw open the door to sudden silence.  The two battling siblings were now not red in the face from anger but embarrassment.  Hermione love the looks on this faces as they had knew they had woke her with their fight.  "Sorry Her..." Ron started.

  "Ron!" Hermione cutting him off in mid apology, "Just let her us the owl.  I am sure Harry would not mind letting even a stubborn Pratt as yourself use his owl."  With this last statement she fully opened the door revealing Hedwig on the dresser.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny gasped. "I was so tired this morning I did not notice her there."

Ron retorted, "Of course you didn't you so dense you wouldn't have noticed a full groan Norwegian Ridgeback sitting in your room."

With this Ginny kicked Ron in the shin and Hermione knew these two fiery red heads were about to try and separate each other's heads from their bodies.  "Stop it the both of you!" As she held the angry two apart, "Ron Just let her use the owl! You not using it start acting like brother and sister!"  Hermione know Ron was about to say something stupid back.  She gave him a look of you'll get worse from me, and Ron quickly changed his demeanor. "Fine," he said defeated, "you could use Pig this once."

Ginny Squealed and ran up the stair in the direction of Ron's room.  Hermione watched her disappear around the corner.  Switching Attention back to Ron to meet head on the meanest look Ron had ever given her.  She stood in worry wondering what he was about to say.  Usually she can read him like a book except when he closed himself off from her, like now.  "What did you do that for I was just having a little fun, "Ron grumbled.

Hermione nor frustrated with Ron snapped at him "We don't have time to get into this right now," She pause to calm herself and her face flushed from anger to worry, "I think something might be wrong with Harry."

Now it was Ron's turn for a change in look.  His head tilted to the side and had a look of confusion on his face.  If Hermione were not so worried she would have motion he looked like the Muggle electronic mascot dog from RCA. "Hedwig, "she started, "flew in last night and purposely woke me up. I was so tired I didn't think of it at the time but I am sure Harry needs a reply back from us. I am not sure why…"

"You mean you have not read the letter yet?" Ron said starting to get annoyed.

"Look buddy," Hermione snapped as she gave Ron a poke in the chest, "The letter was written to the both of us and I wanted to here for some reason! I could have just told you later!"

"Alright," Ron half razing his voice half thickly saying, "since this is such the emergency."

Hermione glared at him as she turned and led him into Ginny's room.  They did not talk as she opened the contents of the letter and each other took the corresponding contents.  The stood and read in quiet curiosity.

_Dear Ron,_

_This might be the last letter I write you. Don't worry I'm not thinking of hurting myself I just don't think I can look at anyone from Hogwarts again. Once you get over the shock of Cedric's death and realize this was my fault. I did not act. The 'Great Harry Potter' did not act to stop Wormtail from killing Cedric. Don't hate me too much like Cho. When you see her next year tell her I am truly sorry._

_Always,_

Harry Potter 

Hermione felt the tears start to run down her face as she read the note.  She looked up to see Ron with the same look of pain and he was white a ghost.  "Hermione/Ron," they started in unison, "We have to get him out of there!!"

"Oh Ron," Hermione's voice starting to break and the word came between the sobs.  "H… Harry should know… We love him this… was not his (sniff) fault."

Ron reached out and they hugged each other in a tight embrace.  Ron's voice shaking trying and failing to hide from Hermione that he was crying too.  "Yes, we do love him.  We don't hate Harry what happened was not his fault."

"We have to do something. Harry is going to hurt himself."

"What!" he responded, "No Harry is not going to hurt himself"

"What did he say? Don't worry I am not going to hurt himself?  He is depressed and in pain.  He told us this so we would not be scared. Even the very thought of hurting himself or," Hermione's voice went to a whisper," suicide frightens himself."

Dumbledore is in his office, the light from the sunrise just starting to illuminate the abstract stained glass of his office.  Slowly he touches his wand to his head and pulls it away.  I light silvery strand float between the wand and his head.  It detaches from his head after about two feet of the wispy silver stand.  He carefully moves it to the bowl not to get the stand tangled or let it touch him self or the out side of the bowl. A shallow stone basin with odd runes and symbols carved around the edge. A silvery light shines from its contents, which are bright, whitish silver, and cloud-like, moving ceaselessly. Carefully not to touch the contents he reviews the third task trying to find where the security went wrong and got Cedric killed. 

            Quietly he hears from down the stairs of his office, Pecan Turtles.  The password, he raised his right eyebrow and thinking to him maybe this was redundant because if a Turtle does not have pecans it would be chocolate and caramel and some other nut.  Would it be?  I will ponder upon this more later.  He stops his train of thought right before the rap on the door.  "Come in Headmistress McGonagall" As Dunbledore carefully slide the bowl away from the side of his desk.  As the door opens he tiredly starts to greet McGonagall, "Good morning, Minerva what stirs out best professor…' his words are cut short by the pain face to the tear streaked woman. "What wrong!" Albus bolting to his feet, "Is Harry safe is he secret?"

            "Yes, and no" Minerva sobbingly replied holding a crumpled piece of parchment in her hand.  This gave a look of both confusion and fear. "He is safe and his secret is kept from Riddle.  He is not safe from himself" the last sentence the words turn ragged and she slowly started to crumble where she stood.   

            Albus Rushed to her aid.  He was on her before Minerva grabbing her by the waist and carefully walked the sobbing woman to the closest chair.  She had drop the now tear stained parchment on the floor as Albus has helped her to the chair.  Albus quickly turned to his desk where he found his wand and conjured a nice cup of tea in the empty cup on the small table next to Minerva.  "Dink this it will sooth your nerves." Albus said in a hushed voice.  Albus then patter on the hand and turned and took the parchment from the floor and started to examine the letter intently. 

             Minerva watched Albus' reactions intently as she slowly sipped her tea.  As she sipped her tea in the moment it took for Albus to read the letter she watched as his expressions went from fear, confusion, to just anger.  She could see the anger building as it materializes as tear in his eyes.  He turns and briskly walked to the other side of the room.  Acting under pure instinct he grabbed a hand full of power from the mantel and briskly threw it into the fire.  It seamed like an eternity before the flame turn green but it was just a moment.  

            "The is Headmaster Dunbledore," Minerva could hear his voice echoing through the hall below the office, "All Teaching staff to my office immediately." 

            In moment you can hear heavy footfalls echoing from all corners of the castle.  Oddly the sound of the steps all seemed to congregate together at the gargoyle statue.  The was a quiet murmuring and the annoyed deep voice of Snape drawl out "Pecan Turtles."

            While this was going on Albus had turn to make certain that McGonagall was going to handle this meeting.  When she gave him a reassuring look he went and sat behind his desk whit his back to the door.  He attempted to gather and lock his feeling away.  Albus knew he had to be level headed for this.   

            The group of professors quickly filed into the office.  No one dared say a word, the sound of the anger in Dumbledore's voice put then into a reverent aw.  Finally from the back of the crowd a gruff yet gentile voice broke the silence.  "Al'righ Professor Dunbledore we al'r here."

            "Thank you Hagrid," Albus said from behind his chair almost felling he had gotten himself together, "It has come to my attention that we have a problem this need to have immediate action if not yesterday."

            There was a worried mummer from the group cut short by Albus beginning again.

            "Harry Potter," a gasp from the group stopped Albus, "Harry Potter is in danger."

            Snape burst through the shocked crowd as fire flashed from his eyes he retorted, "How is this possible?  None of us know the secret keeper.  You Albus made certain of that none of the staff knew whom this person was.  How did Riddle find out?"

            "He hasn't Severus," The professors were wearing off from the shock and stood dumb founded in confusion. Albus Continued, "Harry of course is always in danger from the outside world.  He is now in danger from his own mind.  I will show you what I mean."

            Albus turned and placed the more tear-stained letter on his desk and taped it said "Prominens Incipio" while taping the letter with his wand.  Suddenly a ghostly image of the parchment grew out of the letter and expanded and unfolded into an image 7' by 5'.  The image cleared and the group starts to read.  

            McGonagall refused to bear the heartbreak again by reading it.  She reserved herself to watch the reaction of her fellow staff.  She noticed in a strange aw all of the had the exact same expressions while reading the letter that Albus had shown, first fear then confusion and finally anger.

            There was a tense moment of silence as they processed what to say.  Suddenly the room was fill with shouts of hurt and anger all at once.  Thing like Harry should know we love him and what did Cho do to him?  "SILENCE!" The group was cut of in mid sentence, "This weeping and crying like first year is counter productive.  We must have a plan and we must have it yesterday."

            "I'm Sourree Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid Sobbed, "H-H-Har-Harry es mie bes frein."

            "There, there now Hagrid," Dumbledore's voice quickly changed to soothing the giant of a man, "We are going to do everything in our power to make certain Harry is safe.  Mark my word." 

            "Hagrid," Minerva said soothingly. "Why don't you come and sit on the couch and have some tea it will sooth your nerves."

            The great man sniffed and walked over to the couch and lightly sat.  The wood creaked and whined under his weight but did not give. "Thank you Professor McGonagall" he said as he took the freshly brewed tea the shakiness in his voice starting to go away.

            Dumbledore reverted his attention back to the waiting group.  "What we will need to do is go over and convince Harry that we love him and he is so welcome back to school with open…"

            "Headmaster," Snape drawled, "I in no way mean to disputer your judgment."

"By all means Severus," Albus said with a smile, "Please any constructive criticism always welcome."

            "Harry," Severus started with an air of confidence, "knows all about our the love and support he has at Hogwarts.  With this letter we see he has refused this love not feeling it is real.  If we were to go there now and tell him about the love and support he has Harry would not believe us.  We should go there and challenge him to come back.  At time like this when a life is in danger you have to take drastic measure to keep that person safe."

            "Who here," Minerva said gesturing to the group, "would be willing to cut Harry to the quick like this?"

            The group went silent.  Most did not want the job of telling Harry off.  Snape with an exasperated look on his face step forward out of the crowd.  "If none of his favorite professor will do this" saying this while trying to look each of them in the eye, "Then let it be me Harry's most hated teacher."

            "Oddly Professor Snape," Dunbledore interjected, "you are the best person for this task.  He will listen to you because he feel you have no stake in this."

            "I shall Leave Immediately"

            "No Professor, we will need you there yesterday."

            Setting down her cup Minerva stood and said, "Yes I will let you borrow my time turner." Minerva handed Severus a small silver hourglass on a chain.  She then advised him on how to use it quietly.  Severus left quickly.

            Albus turned to the rest of the staff.  "This next year will be very trying on Harry and his two closest friends." His voice was that of authority not a suggestion an order. "We know how much weight weighs on his head and the heads of his friends.  Teach them as much as possible.  Make certain they are ready if Merlin forbid they must face Voldemort." 

            The Hogwarts staff filled out quietly except for Hagrid and Minerva stayed behind.  Albus turned and said, "Let your minds be at ease my two friends," his features starting to soften.  He walked over and placed a reassuring hand on their shoulder. "We can fully trust Snape to be firm but forgiving to Harry.  I have all confidence he will get Harry started on the safe path again.  We will need to be here for him though.  I know You two I trust the most and will see the three are happy as much as possible next year."

            "Minerva," he said in a soothing tone, "I need to speak with Hagrid alone."

            Minerva glanced at the large man rebounding from his sorrow.  She gave Albus a knowing smile as her eyes brightened.  She turned again and winked at Hagrid and quickly left the room.

            Albus sat beside Hagrid in the chair that had not grown cold from Minerva and began to speak.  "Hagrid I wish to speak to you about a subject that has been hushed for more than fifty years."

            "You mean…" Hagrid said worriedly.

            "I am sorry Hagrid, I found out you were not the one who was the heir to Slytherin.  We need you now.  With Riddle rising again we need all the powerful magic users we need."

            "Thank you Headmaster Dunbledore for finally believing me."  With this statement Hagrid seem to rise in his seat like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.  "What do magic u'ers have to do wit me?  Do you need me to start looking for more?"

            "Nothing like that," Albus smiled for he knew Hagrid would to the ends of the earth for him.  "I want to replace you umbrella with a true wand again and tutor you so you may pass your O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S."

            First Albus thought the large man did not comprehend the last statement.  What happened next nearly made him fall out of the seat he is sitting in.

            Hagrid sat in silence for a moment when he noticed his hands start to shake.  Quickly he placed his face in his hands and stood from the couch.  The Couch creaked and whined trying to form back into a straight line.  The man kept his face covered by his hands at first as his blind gaze tilted up toward the ceiling.  Hagrid slowly dropped his hands balling them into fist.  The arms did not go to his side.  HE stretched the still shaking arm out, like a gymnasts holding an Iron Cross on the rings.  The was a sound starting to emanate from the man not it started out like a low growl and slowly grew to the sound of 10 dragons bellowing, "YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!"

Harry lay motionless in the small dingy room.  He had drawn the curtains and just laid there in the dark.  He was still contemplating the thought of leaving he just for some reason could not get motivated.  His cloths lay in a pile on the floor.  The room was worse unkempt even when Hedwig was there.  He did miss her.  This was for the best, Harry thought.  When I leave here how could I go into hiding with a large owl at my side.  I am better off, Harry trying to assure himself.  I don't want to be that cruel to Hedwig.  Yes, Harry thought She is bett…

From behind him in the room a small "pop" was heard.

"Ron," Harry said dryly with out turning over, "I don't know how you did it but please go I'm not going' back to Hogwarts"  

"Thank god your not coming back," as a cold shiver race across Harry's back.  Could it be? "I would hate having in my potion class when you can tell the difference between a red headed twit and a grown man."

Harry slowly turned over in his bed to see (a site that Harry knew he would have never seen.  Professor Snape in this room!  Harry trying to concentrate on waking up starring at This Tall mass of Black cloaked man at the side of his…

"Stop starring at me slack jawed Gryffindor wanna-be."  Snape snapping Harry back to reality, " At least have the intelligence to great an elder when that come into the room."

"G-goo-good morning Professor Sna…"

"Good afternoon," Snape's lips curled around his gritting teeth, "You think this motivation would have gotten any where in my class.  I would have kicked you out the first day."

"What do you mean me not going to Hogwarts?"

"Don't try and insult my intelligence by lying," Snape rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, "I saw you tear stained letter."

Harry trying to keep some composure, "Wh-wh-what letter?"

"Fine!" Snape threw his hand in the air, "let's drag this out."

Snape clears his throat and in the most puppy do tears voice he starts "This might be the last letter I write you. Don't worry I'm not thinking of hurting myself I just don't think I can look at anyone from Hogwarts again. Once you get over the shock of Cedric's death and realize this was my fault. Please I have to stop before I vomit."

Harry jumped from the bed and stood toe-to-toe with professor Snape, "How dare you read that letter!" Harry trying to look taller as the professor towered over him, "That was a private letter how did you get your hands on it."

"Some private letter," Snape sneered, "All of the faculty has read it to each other over breakfast in the great hall.  It was all I could do to keep from spaying my morning tea all over the table in a fit of laughter."

"All of the professors know?"

"Don't worry boy," Snape rolled his eyes, "the others don't know the truth about you."

            "The truth," Harry gritted his teeth and hissed, "what truth."

            "Come off of it you silly boy," Snape sneered, "The reason the sorting hat had so much trouble sorting you is because you don't belong at Hogwarts."

            Harry stood now in shock of hearing this.  That can't be right his mind raced the hat gave him Godric Gryffindor's sword.  He must be the heir to Gryffindor.

            "Let me guess," Snap snapped him back to reality, "I must be the heir to Gryffindor.  All of your survival has just crystallized the fact you were lucky.  Fame meant more to you.  You reveled in the fact that people looked up to you.  I see you as being a fake like Lockhart."

            "I am not!"

            "Ha! You have a little trouble and you quit.  I am relived starry-eyed student not paying attention in class hoping to get a glimpse of the boy who lived.  Now we know the boy who got lucky."

            "No I did survive you don't know what happened you weren't there.  It was not my fault that Cedric died…"

            "Not your fault," Snape interrupted in a shock, "let's see what you said, once you get over the shock of Cedric's death and realize this was my fault."

            "I was wrong," Harry yelled.  Harry mouth opened but nothing came out.  He suddenly came to the realization this was not his fault.  He was afraid of what everyone else would say.  He was afraid everyone would hate him.  "I Guess I was afraid of what the others would say.  That they would hate me and blame me for his death."

            "See you are not Gryffindor.  No Gryffindor would be scare enough to run away from any challenge.  You gratefully are not from Slytherin House, you don't have the cunning to see the challenge in coming back and facing your fears."

            "I'll Show you, I will come back just to spite you."

            "Ha!" Snape's lips curling into an evil smile, "If you come back now believe me you thought I was hard before just wait trill this year.  I will make it so hard on you will quit and show the whole school just what a fake you are."

            "Just watch," Harry sneered, "I will show you the best Wizard you will ever see at Hogwarts and make you eat your words."

            "The little Potter brat challenging me?" Snape said laughingly, "You will be out of Hogwarts within a month.  You wont need my help."

            "Please leave I have to study I have to study for my O.W.L.S."

            Snape sighed, "Very well toil if you will.  Be warned you will not get an easy ride from me."  With this 'pop' Snape was gone.

            Harry stood shaking.  I'll show that Git.  I'll show him.  With this last thought Harry started to get ready to study.  The school year was coming fast and he wanted to be ready.  He grabbed the last year's books to review and be ready for next year.

            Albus stood after the shock of the bellowing of the great man in front of him.  His smile started to fade from his eyes.  "Hagrid," he slowly started, "this will mean a sacrifice from you if you agree to this tutoring."

            The smile on Hagrid's face had immediately changed to confusion as he spun to look Albus in the face.   

            "If you were to begin the tutoring," Albus continued, "You would have to step down as Care of Magical Creatures Instructor.  Don't worry if you would like you may be the assistant top your replacement"

            "But Professor, If I do pass I will be an equal.  No longer will people look down on me as the student that got booted from Hogwarts."

            "Hagrid," Albus said as he stretched and placed his hand on the great man's shoulder, "I have always considered you an equal."

            Hagrid swelled with pride, "How do we start?"

            "We shall go to Ollivander's tomorrow and get you fitted to the proper wand again.  I will meat you here at eight AM.  We have much to do." Albus' eyes sparkled at his last statement.

            "I'll go get ready now!" Hagrid said excitedly.  He turned to thunder out the door but he came to a sudden halt.  He turn to Albus with a look of worry, "Will I have to leave my hut after I am finished with my schooling?"

            "No Hagrid," Albus said with a reassuring tone, "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to the end of time.  I made you a promise many years ago and I am not going to break it."

            Hagrid demeanor relaxed again.  He turned and stooped out of the door.  Albus smiled and watched the shadow fall away in the stair well and kept his eyes on the last spot Hagrid was in happy contemplation for a few more moments.  He slowly came back to reality and went back to his desk to continue the Pensive.

            Albus sat for a few more minutes and watched the silvery wispy liquid twirl and churn as it relives the third task of the Tri-Wizard's Tournament.  There was a quiet knock from the door.  Albus looked around for a moment and thought at first it was his phoenix in his change but it came again from the door. He saw the outline in the door of a tall dark person.  Albus first thought of Severus, but he was slouching and Severus just comes in the door does not care to knock.

            "Enter," Albus called and to his confusion it was Severus.  His demeanor was not the usual stanch air of superiority it was diminished.  He glance at this again ad said, "Please enter you know you are welcome at any time to my office."

            With his eyes looking like the carpet was the most fascinating this he ever saw the professor of potions slowly slouched into the room.  His head looked as if it was too heavy for his neck as he relined into the chair in front of Albus' desk.

            "You have another question about the task, Albus stated, or do you have trepidation…

            "The task is finished Headmaster," Severus interrupted, "Mr. Potter will be attending this term."  The name Potter came out strained from Severus' lips.

            "Did your plan not go as well as you hoped?"

            "The plan was like clock work!" Severus spouted as he stood and passed the floor.  "I questioned his character. I knew like any self-respecting Gryffindor would stand toe to toe and defend their honor."

            "The why do you seem troubled?"

            With this query Severus stopped and leaned on the back of the chair with his and outstretched hands.  "That was the hardest thing I've had to do.  Not just because I was berating this depressed child and taking a great risk but you should have seen how he was living.  I know children can be messy at his age.  For Merlin's sake could this Aunt of his even try to lift a finger and help him?"  His voice raising and getting more enraged with every word.

            Albus muttered to inwardly, "At least it was better than the cupboard under the stairs."  He knew that for most of his childhood, before he received the invitation from Hogwarts, the Dursley's had him tucked away like an embarrassment in the cupboard under the stairs.

            "I would love to go back and…" Severus stopped in mid tirade he had heard the last statement from the headmaster.  His mouth agape for a moment in the look of both shock and disgust.  The roar of his voice, "The Cupboard!" broke the silence in the room.  "I would not wish this fate on young Mr. Longbottom!

            "Severus," Albus started an a even yet calming voice, "You and I know if he had been raised in the Wizard's world how the _Boy-That-Lived_ would be more arrogant and pompous than Lucius' boy.  Please Severus do not let your own emotions cloud the issue."

            When these words stuck Severus he stopped and looked upon Albus with a look of shock and embarrassment.  Like a young boy getting caught in a lie.  "W-W-WH-What do you mean?" Severus stammered as he started to back peddle.

            With a reassuring smile Albus got up from his desk and advance on the person who now could not look him in the face because of embarrassment.  He met him in the middle of the room and placed a hand on his shoulder.  In a soothing tone he spoke, "I know of the unrequited love you still hold for Lily Evans.  This love has transferred some to her offspring, Harry.  You almost in a way look at your self as the father that could have been.  I have kept and will always keep you promise to never tell of your love for Lily and her child."

            Severus' eyes met his for a moment and went to the floor again.  "I never said you would ever betray my trust Headmaster." Severus suddenly feeling like a first year again in Albus' presence, "It truly hurt me from the moment I apparated into his bedroom.  It felt…"

            "You apparated into his bedroom!"

            Severus looked confused at first, "Yes, But I made certain it was the middle of the night…" Severus stopped short his look of confusion in a flash changed to shock and horror mirroring Albus' expression.

            "No, no, no, No, NO, NO!" Albus with his last word realized he was yelling. He collected himself and slowly spoke in an even yet shaky tone, "The protection spells that the Ministry put in place are gone."

                        Albus through formality to the side and bolted toward the door and down the stairs like a flash.  Leaving Severus to chase after him.  The gargoyle statue barely had enough time to jump out of the way from keeping the nimble yet aging head master from careening headlong into it's stone back.  The potions master followed him in silence all the way down through the castle, across the school grounds and to the school's front gate.  Albus reaches the gate and starts to open the heavy iron door.

            "Wait!" Severus grabs Albus by the shoulder and spins him face to face with himself.

            "There is not time to debate this I must leave immediately."  

            "Yes, expedience the greatest importance but so is discretion.  You do not want to cause seen by apparating onto Privet drive in this condition, out of breath sweating and in full wizard's robes."

            "So you are saying," Albus' features starting to soften, "Do not let your own emotions cloud the issue."

            "Yes," Snape said heaving for breath, "this is my exact point."

            "You are correct.  I am glad on of us has finally come to their senses.  Populus Formalis Ornatus!" Albus shouted as he pointed his wand at himself.  A yellow beam hit Dumbledore in the chest and suddenly his robes and hair stated to change.  His purple robes change and morphed into a gray silken Armani single-breasted full suit.  The high-heeled, buckled boots trans formed into a simple yet elegant black loafer with black sock underneath.  His Wizard hat with a pop disappeared.  His hair and beard stated to shrink and disappear so all that was left was a thin white goatee and a high and tight style of white hair on his head.

            Severus looked in shock for a moment, then a smirk spread across his face.  "Are you certain you're not a Muggle at heart?"

            "Severus I would love to take up this amusing muggle, wizard banter but I have a student to make safe."

            "Take care of him he is really a great person"

            Albus smiled knowingly and patted Severus on the shoulder.  "I will be back soon if not by early tomorrow."  Albus step thought the school gate and in a moment with a 'pop' he was gone.

            Severus stood for a moment and thought about the intensity of the situation.  Who was the one who lifter the protection charms at the Ministry of magic?


	3. A Real Home

The Dursley's lounged in the living room watch the BBC on the tellie. It was a Sunday afternoon and the weather outside for once was clear. They were too lazy to go out so they found a cricket game on between two unknown teams. It was better than actually doing something. That would mean actually doing something and that was too much work. 

Vernon sat in his recliner and was slipping in and out of consciousness. Dudley lounged on the floor and watch the match with waning interest. While they lounged Dudley's mother Petunia was on the phone with one of the many neighbor a woman talking about the total embarrassment of another neighbor.

There was a knock at the door that startled Vernon awake. "We're not interested!" he yelled at the front door. Vernon turned back to the tellie grumbling something about darn salesmen; there should be a law

There were more raps on the door louder and more urgent. Vernon now red in the face grumbled more and clumsily got out of his chair. Oddly, he looked like a walrus moving back into the water. He finally was upright and walking toward the door when the raps came louder. "Alright, alright," he yelled at the person behind the door, "I'm coming. No need in knocking the door off the frame!

Vernon threw open the door to stare face to face with a tall older very well dressed man. Vernon's face almost purple with anger through his gritted teeth growled, "How can I help you?

The man ignored the anger in Vernon's face and smiled. He took a business card from his jacket and held it out for the large man to take. "You must be Vernon Dursley. Allow me introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of

"I know who you are now,' Vernon interrupted, "you run that nonsense school where you take that burden of a boy off our hands for nine months a year. If you think you are going to get a single quid out of me to keep that school going you are sorely mistaken!

Albus rolled his eyes as he placed the card back in his pocket. "I am not here asking for a single quid, as you put it. I am here to take, as you also so eloquently spoke, that burden off your hands." 

"Look here," snapped Vernon, "That is all well and fine you taking him off our hand but he will still be coming back next holiday.

Albus stood for a moment waiting to be invited in. He finally took it upon himself. "May I come in? I will explain to you a solution to make all parties satisfied.

Vernon rolled his eyes and sighed, "Very well if this will be quick." He said this briskly as the jerked the door open just enough to let the man in.

Vernon led the man into the living room. He turned to his wife, "This is Albus Dumbledore, and he is here to take

Petunia screeched and slammed the receiver on the phone, "I know who he is!" She snapped and glared at the man now standing in front of the electric fireplace.

"I can tell you want me out of your home as soon as possible. I will not mince words. Albus pulled a rolled up parchment from his breast coat pocket and unrolled it.

"What is that?" yelled Dudley as he lumbered to get up and galloped behind his father to hide. He peaked out from his poor hiding place, "Is that a spell you are going to use on us?

A Flash of fear was shared between Dudley's parents as the stared at the man in their living room.

"No," Albus replied with a smile trying to relax the nervous people in front of him, "This is a legal document turning over the guardianship of Master Potter over to the Ministry of Magic until a suitable guardian is appointed.

A look of relief swept across the Dursley's faces that sickened Albus. He was ready for the next statement out of the fat mans mouth.

"What about compensation for all the time we had to burden ourselves with that boy.

When Vernon started the statement Albus had already started reaching into his opposite breast pocket and pulled out a small tablet and handed it to Vernon. 

Vernon took a look with curiosity. This list detailed the cost of the house broke down into square feet and the price for Harry living under the stairs for more almost ten years. It included everything from food to cloths and personal inconvenience. There was a large total at the bottom of this list.

"This is quite adequate," Vernon started to laugh with glee.

"Then you agree to the figures?" Albus questioned the Dursleys.

"Very well," Albus stated flatly, "Please turn to the next page.

Vernon excitedly turned the page but was not excited for long. As he read the next page and the many there after it listed all deductions from the total including slave labor hand me down cloths and at the last personal inconvenience. Vernon's face now purple with rage bellowed, "There is a negative number here! I am not going to pay that boy compensation!

Albus smiled wryly and said in an air of confidence, "Then why don't you sign the paper and I wont take these figures to the local authorities. I am certain they would be very interested in them. Even if you were not prosecuted there would be embarrassment for the family for years to come.

"You bet your last quid I will fight

His bellowing now interrupted by Petunia, "No!" She yelled at her husband, "we could not take the embarrassment." The next words were spit out through gritted teeth. " Just get ÔThat Boy' out of our house. 

Vernon stood for a moment and raises a pointing finger to the old man in front of him. He opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. Vernon then opened his hand to accept the parchment.

Harry was lying on his bed studying his books from last year when a knock came from the door. He rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Great, What does my uncle want to punish me for now? He quickly hid his book under the pillow and got up and opened the door. Harry furrowed his brow the in the door way was an older man, well dressed with a white goatee. Harry thought for a moment he reminded him of Headmaster Dunbledore, if he had short hair. "Can I help your, sir?

"Actually, Mr. Potter I am here to help you." 

Harry stood in shock for a moment and said, "Headmaster Dunbledore? I did not recognize you! Harry's hand without realizing reached up and touched the now bare cheek of his head master. "You look so weirdÉ Too much like a businessman," Harry said with a smirk.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "With talk like that you won't be coming with me," his face showing a mischievous grin.

Harry stood in wonder at the look of his headmaster. The last statement hit him like a ton of bricks. "I am finally getting to go to Ron's for the summer?

"If they are the family chosen as your new guardians." With this last stamen Harry had a look of confusion on his face. Albus continued, "Harry if you want you will never have to set foot on Privet Drive for the rest of your life.

For the first time in many months Harry looked happy. He looked up at his Headmaster hoping this was not a dream. "BÉBut How?

Albus took the parchment from his breast pocket and shoed the proof her was looking for. Harry immediately recognized the ugly scribbling of Uncle Vernon's signature. In about half an hour, which seemed like moments, Harry found himself riding the Knights Bus with his Headmaster rocketing to his hopeful new home the Burrow.

"Veneficus Formalis Ornatus" stated Dunbledore as he sat on the bed across from Harry. A purple beam emanated from his wand and hit the Wizard. As quickly as he had changed to the muggle form of Albus change into the form of the Wizard Harry knew and loved.

"It is comforting to see you back to your old self, Headmaster Dunbledore. The Goatee did not suit you.

Albus chuckled, "It had been so long since I had bare cheeks the air whipping against them when I moved it was dreadfully distracting.

Harry's smile faded into worry, "Headmaster, What if the Weasleys think I am too much of a burden for them to keep? I know I stayed with them over the last summers for a while, but this is different. I will in essence be their son. I don't think I could look in their face and them tell me they don't want me.

"I know for certain that The Weasley feeling for you are very strong and run deep. If you do not want to be there when I speak with themÉ" Harry shook his head vehemently, "Would you like to wait out of site while I make your request known?

The look on Harry's face spoke volumes. "Very well Mr. Potter I will concede to your request. Lay back and rest young Potter. We will be to the Burrow soon.

Hermione sat with the rest of the Weasleys in the living room. It has been a couple of days since Hedwig had came and stayed with the family at the burrow. It was the weekend and her mother and father sat on either side of the hurting teen. Their hands intertwined with hers on Hermione's lap.

Professor McGonagall had advised them the day she had received the letter by owl to wait. She said the professors would handle this issue.

There was very little talking in the living room today. Mrs. Weasley had tried to break up the silence at one point by having the kids go and play Quidditch outside. This was a bad idea. George replied to his mother saying we would be one person short with out Harry Not much was said after this for the last hour.

The light tapping at the front door brought everyone in the room to their feet, like someone had yelled, "Attention! Mr. Weasley bolted to the door in a flash and threw open the door. "GÉGÉGood afternoon," Mr. Weasley stammered in surprise. The rest of the group heard this and stampeded toward the doorway, almost knocking Mr. Weasley out the door into the single person standing on the stoop. They all had the look of worry and anticipation as they surveyed the older wizard in front of them.

Albus' expression was unreadable. Half ignoring the group crowded in the doorway he looked straight at Mr. Weasley and said, "Is there a place where we can meet in private? While he was speaking his gaze indicated Albus wanted to speak with only the parents.

"I already have a silence charm on the garage," with this statement Arthur looked warily to his glaring wife, "We can go in there. Arthur gave Molly a sheepish grin as he led the group behind his home to the garage.

Albus waited patiently as the group filed into the garage and Arthur closed the door. Albus spoke quietly, "Harry is safe for the moment and is here. 

The couple let out a collective sigh, "Can we see him?" said Molly (Mrs. Weasley.)

"All in due time, "Albus held up his hand to quiet the questions, "I and very much Harry wanted to ask something of the Weasley family that was too hard for a 15 year old to face. Both couples looked in anticipation at the next question. "The Ministry, myself, and Harry would like you to become his foster parents.

Harry sat inform of the wall that made the front enclosure of the Weasley's front yard. With his knees brought up to this chest and his arms wrapped around he barely breathed. He had heard the conversation at the front door and he was surprised the Weasley twins were not trying to sneak a peak at the meeting. Harry smirked he thought there were certain line even those two would not cross, their mom. He stayed quiet for what seemed to be an eternity. He was wrapped up in his own thought what if they did not want him? Would headmaster just come out and say it or try and soften the blow. Would Ginny be comfortable with him in her house? 

Wait! Where did that thought come from? Why when waiting to see if the Weasley family would take him in would he focus on her? She was Ron's little sister. I hardly saw her last year. Why was it her face was burned into my brain at the train station? She barely spoke word one

Harry was jolted from his thought as the gate beside him cam swinging open. Harry jumped to his feet with a start and started to blush, for some unknown reason, to look Mrs. Weasley Square in the eyes.

Her face was flushed her cheeks showed the tracks of many tears. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy as she stated shakily, "Harry this is a very big step and I wanted you to hear the answer from me not Albus. We felt you deserved it. She gathered her thoughts and breath. "Harry, We all love you and would go to the ends of the earth for you.

Harry saw the tears welling up again and he knew the answer, "Mrs. Weasley," he interrupted I understand. You love me as Ron's friend nothing more. Let me know when Headmaster Dunbledore is ready to leave. Harry spun on his heals and shoved his hand into his pockets. He dropped his gaze top the ground and started walking. He did not know where he was going but it would not be here.

Harry did not get four steps before he felt a small yet strong had grip his shoulder and spin him around. This same hand gripped his chin and forced him to look Mrs. Weasley straight in the face. "Harry," Molly said sternly, "We love you as our own son. So as you live here you will learn not to interrupt your foster mother. Molly before Harry could react pulled the shocked boy to her and grabbed him in a warm motherly embrace. "Harry," her voice cracking and barely a whisper, "Welcome home.

With the words welcome home Harry held onto his new foster mother for dear life. He felt a warmth and comfort he never felt from the Dursleys. As he stood a felt many hand around him holing him and making him feel warm and safe. He opened his eyes to a shock. All five of the people that had gone to the garage had now held Harry Tight in a group hug. He smiled there wasn't a dry eye in the bunch.

The first week with the Weasleys was exhausting for Harry. He worked himself night and day. In the morning he would get up early and set the table for breakfast, Ginny's job. After breakfast he would clear the table, Ron's job and wash and dry the dishes, the twins job. The list went on and on, Harry was even in the spare closet polishing the old shoes. Molly at first though Harry would slow down or at least let the other help. That was until she saw her three boys asking Harry to de-gnome the garden for them. Molly's blood boiled as the three walked away from Harry to go practice Quidditch.

The Weasley twins strutted triumphantly toward the secluded field their brooms over their shoulders. Ron quietly followed his brothers carrying his broom at his side.

"Are you sure we should let Harry de-gnome the garden by himself?" Ron nervously asked.

The twins stopped and spun on their heals to face their younger brother. The stood shoulder to shoulder and each place a hand on the perspective shoulder of Ron.

"Ron, Ron, RonÉ"Fred started

At the same time a quiet Ôpop' emanated from behind the group of boys. None of them took notice.

"Harry is happy to do our chores," George finishing Fred's statement.

"Us Weasley boy have been slaving away all out lives at the Burrow.

"We deserve a holiday from our house work.

"And with Harry doing his darnedest to impress MumÉ" George said with a smile broadening on his face.

"We don't want to make Harry look bad in front of Mum?

"Do we Ron? The twins started to snicker at their speech.

Ron scratched his head as a mischievous grin spread across his face. In a Haughty tone Ron started, "Your right we do deserve a holiday. And who am I to keep Harry out of Mum's good graces.

"GEORGE, FREDRICK, RONALD WEASLEY!!

All three boys eyes were the size of saucers. Fred and George mouthed to Ron "Is that Mum behind us?

Ron was about to lean over and peak behind the twins when, "Of course it's me behind you! At this time I am not sure I want to call myself your _Mum._

The two terrified twins dropped their brooms and spun in unison to each side of their equally terrified younger bother. The twins tried to defend them selves in unison, "You see Mum it was like this

"Don't even try to wrangle your way out of this spot. I heard your reasons and it sickens me!" Mrs. Weasley boor into then with all her rage, "Ron, You are suppose to be Harry's best friend and now his bother!" Ron looked down in shame at these words. "You three are old enough to know better. Especially you to George and Fredrick Weasley, you two are about to be in you seventh year at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment and said, "We are going to nip this in the bud.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! FRONT AND CENTERÉNOW!!! Her voice roared across the small field so loud the echo could be head a moment later bouncing off of the stonewall, 30 meters away, surrounding the Weasley home.

Harry watched as the three bothers traipsed off to play Quidditch. He was thinking how he wanted to play himself when he had spied his first gnome in the garden. Harry's train of though lost he bolted forward between the plants and snatched up the gnome by the feet. He held the gnome up, resembling a potato with legs, and could hear the gnome griping.

He lifted the gnome and started to spin it in a circle in the air faster and faster. A quiet voice behind him said, "Hi Harry. Harry was deep in concentration the gnome slipped from his hand in mid-swing and barely made it over the wall. 

Harry jumped and twirled around to see Hermione standing at the edge of the garden. Hermione giggled and with a mocking tone, "Your going to be here all day with throws like that. The gnomes will find their way back easy.

"Hey," Harry retorted, "you snuck up on me. It's not like you could throw that far Miss Granger.

Hermione furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to start on Harry. Then a spark went off in her head. Before Harry could say anything she ran for the nearest gnome and in a flash had him lobbed over the wall.

"Not bad," Hermione smiled as Harry stroked his chin, "for a girl.

Hermione's smile immediately turned upside down and fire flashed in her eyes, "I would like to see you do better. She growled through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Harry smirked. He spotted one just across the row and grabbed it. He clenched his teeth and went into the biggest wind up of his life. Harry envisioned this gnome flying. He was almost ready to through it when

"Ginny's coming!

Again the gnome barely made it over the wall. Harry turn to Hermione laughing hysterically. "You did that on purpose! Hermione completely oblivious to his defense just kept on laughing. Harry was not going to let any girl especially the smaller supple Hermione (supple his mind flashed where did that come from) get the best of the Seeker for the Gryffindor house team. "Just like a girl, has to cheat to win.

Hermione went silent. She clinched her fist at her side and stormed right up to Harry. Her face red with anger she poked a finger in Harry's chest and said, "I'll show you how a _girl_ plays

"HARRY POTTER! FRONT AND CENTERÉNOW!!! Mrs. Wesley's voice halted their one-upmanship immediately.

Harry ran through the gate and turned toward the area Mrs. Weasley's voice had originated. Harry ran the length of the garden wall. The young teen could have sworn a heard a gnome say as he passed, "Hey! There's that boy who throws us like a girl!" and then the cackle of laughs from the diminutive creatures.

Harry just rolled his eyes and kept going. In a few moments he came upon the tensest scene in his life. The twins were on each side of his friend Ron each with a death grip on Ron's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley stood in front of the trio of boys with her arms crossed. If looks could kill even Harry would be dead, and she had not looked at him yet. Harry instinctively stood beside the three terrified teens. "You sent for me Mrs. Weasley?

"Yes Harry," Mrs. Weasley face immediately soften when she look to the nervous black haired boy, "What were you doing when I called you?

Harry took a uncertain glance a the three red headed boy and said, "I was de-gnoming the garden? His statement more of a question than an answer.

"Too right you were Harry," Mrs. Weasley stated with an knowing tone, "and just where were these thee boys at the time.

The three boys immediately looked turned to Harry with a distinct "Deer caught in the headlights look" on each of their faces. Harry gulped and stammered, "I don't remember

"Let me refresh it," she said glaring at the nervous brothers, "they Left you to De-gnome the garden while they go and play Quidditch. I hate to tell you this Harry when I can to ask them to help you they were gloating about you doing their work. They call themselves your brother.

With each statement out of Mrs. Weasley's mouth the three boys cringed and turn their faces from both their mum and Harry. They acted like the sentences were slapping them in the face. 

Harry bowed his head in embarrassment and whispered, "I was just trying to do my part.

"Boys go now and de-gnome the garden!" Mrs. Weasley said through gritted teeth. The twins bent down to pick up their brooms and leave, "No, Fred George leave your two brooms where they are. The three boys turned quickly and ran toward the Garden. Harry quietly turned with out looking at Mrs. Weasley and walk toward the garden as well.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said in a soothing quite voice, "not you. You and I need to talk. Mrs. Weasley went to pick up George's broom, "Grab a broom Harry. I am going to show you a private place to think." 

The next couple of weeks flew by. Ron immediately accepted him as the brother he knew he was and so did the rest of the Weasley boys. Ginny was still very standoffish and Harry noticed. Even though Harry was dodging and hiding the same as Ron and Hermione in the house trying not to be the guinea pigs for Fred and George, The Weasley twins. Ever since Harry gave those two the prize money from the Tri-Wizard tournament there was not a moment's peace for the three. 

George and Fred still felt bad for what they did to Harry. Of course the last two weeks of doing their chores plus Harry's was a persistent reminder. The motley twins knew their mum was going to make a bi production of a surprise party in the early day but there was still the night. Even the nicest things the twins did always had a joke in there somewhere. They decided to take Harry to a special owl restaurant for his birthday. The Hard par was the closest "owl restaurant" was in Birmingham an hour and a half away. This was a Muggle restaurant, invented by Americans, and they knew there was no way this was part of the Floo Fireplace Network. This entailed borrowing the new car. Since the old Ford Angelina was still running wild in the forbidden Forrest. Thank to their prat of a brother crashing it into the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts in the twins fourth year. 

The Whomping Willow is a very valuable, very violent tree planted alone in the middle of the school grounds. It was planted the same year that Lupin arrived at Hogwarts (c. 1971) to disguise the opening to a secret passage from Hogwarts to the Shrieking Shack. Lupin would go through a hole in the Willow's roots every month to transform into a werewolf in the Shack where he couldn't hurt anyone. The Willow was so dangerous that it kept other people from entering the passage and encountering the werewolf.

Since the wrecked and almost getting their father in a sticky wicket. Their mum did not even let the children behind the wheel to back the car out of the garage. George was heard once saying to Fred, "It's not like we would back it out and throw it into drive for a joy ride.

Fred took a long look at his twin. George came to the realization and said with a smile, "Oops, I guess mum does know us better than we think.

This was not going to stop future greatest pranksters the wizarding world has ever seen to stop them. By hook or by crook they were going to get Harry to the party.


	4. More Nightmares

This was not going to stop future greatest pranksters the wizarding world has ever seen to stop them. By hook or by crook they were going to get Harry to the party.

Molly was up at the crack of dawn to make breakfast for the family. It was smaller that it was for a while but now three of the family had grown up and moved out. She missed having them packed around the table elbow to elbow. She smiled to herself and stared at the table to hear and almost see the all her children playing and arguing over the last piece of toast. She shook her head as she chocked back a laugh and a tear, "I told Arthur to give each of them an anti aging spell when they were eight.

Molly's demeanor completely changed as she heard whispering coming from the stairs. Her eyes darkened and turned to the sound, "You boys had better get what ever scheme to pull on me this morning I am not in the mood.

The twins immediately jump from the stair and their feet thundered on the floor as it shook the kitchen (another reason for the children do to stay eight molly thought.) The two boys rushed across the small room in excitement. Molly did not actually look them in the face she just kept making breakfast.

"Yes?" Molly Drawled while watching the two boys standing in anticipation, "is there something you boys need?

"Well it's just thatÉ" Fred started.

"Well you seeÉ"George interrupted.

"Boys," Molly stopped then in their stammering, "if this is about the joke shop again, I told you boys could start it after you get out of school. I was not going to condone this type of investment.

"No!" The boys said in unison not wanting to start into that again.

"We wanted to do something for HarryÉ" George started nervously.

"On his birthdayÉ" Fred finished in the same shaky voice.

Molly set down the mixing bowl with pancake batter and looked out or the kitchen window. She slowly pivoted and eyed the boys in turn. "Boys this is not the time to start playing tricks on Harry," she started crossing her arms across her chest and stared at the two with darkening eyes, "any trick you have would really hurt him.

"No." George said.

"This is Harry's 15th birthday." Fred continued the boys speaking each sentence between each other.

"We want to make it special.

"Harry is almost grown up.

"We feel really bad for taking advantage of him at first

"And just want to take him out for a guys night outÉ" Fred continued.

Molly interrupted, "What exactly entails a guys night out? I want to hear from one of you. Please one of you speak to me it gets me dizzy to try and keep my attention on the both of you.

Molly enjoyed the connection her two boys had between them. She watched as they had a quiet debate on who was going to finish the conversation. Each boy in turn giving slight grimacing looks to the other and finally George raised his eyebrows in defeat. Molly truly enjoyed this part. Fred placed his hand on Georges shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Fred looked like he was from one instance to another was focusing and un-focusing one her. She knew they were ready. She looked to George as he stared to speak.

"A Guy's night out is just as it sounds." George started to reason, "A bunch of guys getting together, relaxing, watching sports on the television, and eating unhealthy food till you think you will explode.

"Why are you asking for that?" Molly started confused.

"We were wanting to take him into Birmingham for his birthday. There is a restaurant there just perfect for him.

"What kind of restaurant? Molly said suspiciously.

"It's an owl restaurant." George said as both boys beamed at her.

"An owl restaurant? Molly said thinking she had never heard of such a place in Birmingham. "What is an owl restaurant?

The devious duo looks down sheepishly and with small grins on their faces looked up as George said, "WellÉ yeah

Molly studied them intently, with her arms still crossed drumming her left hand fingers on the crook of her left elbow, trying to see if this was all an elaborate hoax to get Harry in trouble. The looks on their faces were sincere. Maybe they were just trying to be better bothers to their new younger sibling. Rolling her eyes she breathed like in defeat, "Very well, just remember to take Ron with you.

"Us too!!" two young voice spoke up from the table.

They all three looked to see Hermione and Ginny sitting at the table. Hermione stood and excitedly said, "We would not miss this for the world!" 

"No!" the boys yell at the excited two, "This is not a girl's and guy's night out!" Fred continued as his hand dropped from George's shoulder.

"This is a guy's night out!" George roared, as the twins stood shoulder to shoulder with their arms crossed. This was giving the look of an impenetrable wall.

Hermione jumped from her chair and stood toe to toe with this newly formed wall. "I don't know how it was before Ginny came along, but according to the muggle calendar this is the 90's. Harry is my best friend, where he goes you had bloody better believe I am going to be there." Hermione's face flushed as she took a wary glance at Molly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I am just really mad at your

"Don't call them my boys." Molly corrected, "I don't want to be known as the mother of two prats. She watched as the two boys hung their heads in defeat. She knew this statement just told the troublesome duo there was no way they were taking Harry to Birmingham. She also realized these boys were trying to get one up on Harry. 

Molly loved their pranks from a far. She would be laughing to herself right after punishing them. She was still checking her wand for a fake one that turned into a chicken. She felt Harry really would feel part of the family if he were the butt of a truly great prank. There was no way she was going to tip her hand to the modern day Harpo and Chico of the wizarding world. Hermione and Ginny both know well and good these two are up to no such thing. They can watch themselves. 

"The only way you two are taking Harry anywhere isÉ"The twins faces brightened as she started, "if you take these two adorable young ladies with you. 

Molly loved the way she could control a room. There were two distinct reactions from the opposite sexes. The ladies had the look of elation and triumph. The young twins the look of desolation and defeat.

"Very well mum." Fred started as the duo skulked out of the room. 

"We'll take these two horrid little brats with us. George stated as now started running into the living room. 

The moment Hermione and Ginny heard the insult the enraged ladies were on them like the proverbial monkey one the back. Right there in the middle of the living room and battle royal of the sexes was on. Molly walked in to the living room to a not unusual site for this home. In the middle of the living room was a mass of arms and legs nail and teeth. All she could discern was scratching, biting, and tickling from all involved.

"IF YOU FOUR," She yelled over the dull roar as they froze, "have the energy to wreck my home then you will have the energy to de-gnome the garden before breakfast.

All four youth slowly untangled themselves and trudged toward the front door. "Just be glad you four are dressed or you would be doing this in your night clothes." Molly knew that was an empty threat but it sounded good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The green light blazed through Harry's eyelids. He heard a heavy thud as the laid there on the ground. Harry opened his eyes to see Cedric's body laying spread eagle on the ground. He was not sick, he was not sleeping. Cedric was dead. Harry immediately closed his eyes again to try and stop seeing the gruesome image.

Harry's eyes opened immediately from his sleep. Harry was startled and disoriented. The room he was in was dark. He felt a round him. No longer as it the cool wet grass of the cemetery but a warm bed. Harry's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and the room became familiar. His friend Ron's breathing was the only sound he could hear at first. The slowly the sound or the quiet home came to him. The small creeks and moans from a home of magic could be heard. The crickets in the forest, and Harry swore he could hear the gnomes scurrying around in the garden below the window. This cold odd lightness was in the pit of his stomach. Harry carefully relaxed his body convincing himself this was reality.

Harry closed his eyes and the images flooded back to him from the dream. His hands flew to his eyes trying to block the images from his mind's eye from the out side. Harry realized, from the warm liquid that started to make his palms wet, he was starting to cry. The last couple of weeks he had not thought about Cedric's death and now it hurt just like if not more than before.

Harry noticed it was before sunrise. There was no way he wanted to wake his friend just because of his recurring nightmare, he thought to himself. He painstakingly slid out of the bed onto the floor. Making certain even the rustling of the clothes was less than a whisper. Why you ask? Ron could sleep through a Norwegian Ridgeback roaring in is bedroom. 

It was not Ron he was worried about. It was the radar ears of his foster mother, Molly Weasley. He swore she could hear a pixy thinking of beating its wings at 3 kilometers away. The true obstacle course would be the going out of the house. Harry has tried much a possible to memorize every creaking board and odd crack in the wood from his bedroom to the front door. In the corner of his room was his trusty broom. 

Harry carefully cupped his hand as he slid it between the wall ant the broom. Not to touch either the wall or manhandle the broom and have one of the twigs scrape the floor. He wrapped his finger around the smooth handle and tilted forward just a half inch. From here lifted it straight up and placed the broom over his shoulder.

The boy that lived smiled to himself as he flew through the night air. Not only was he the boy that lived but also the boy that could not get caught. Not only did he not come near one of the many creaky boards in the floor, that old rusty hinge in the front door did not make a sound. If you lifted just right the door opened without a sound. Why wasn't he been the boy that saved them? First his parent when he was a child. Everyone knew he was an all-powerful wizard even then. Why couldn't his power have somehow protected his parents? Why did he just lay there like a scared child while Wormtail put the killing curse in Cedric? Each question washed over him with pain and guilt like hot oil burning him both inside and out. 

Fortunately while his conscious mind was racked with guilt, his sub-conscious led him right to the secluded place Molly had brought him to the first week he stayed with his new family. The entire opening was enclosed by a multitude of ancient trees of many kinds reaching high into the sky. Many of the redwood trees looked like they were just budding saplings when Merlin took his first breathe of life.

A small path just wide enough not to touch the flora on each side wound through like a mountain pass road. The flora was rich in many different ferns and creeping ivy. There was so mush lush and green that not a weed could find purchase in this wild garden. The ivy rose over a stonewall that wound in either direction of the forest as far as the eye could see. Harry, when he first saw this structure, could not fathom just how long ago this was farmland. None of this crossed his mind now. The same questions still were on his mind. Why couldn't his power have somehow protected his parents? Why did he just lay there like a scared child?

The path wound through an opening in the stonewall. On the other side of the wall was a clearing about 10 Meters Square. In the middle of the clearing there was a small clear natural pool. Bordering the water was more ferns and ivy and of course the ancient trees, like a wall of security around this natural fortress. A small babbling brook slowly cascaded over smooth stones and pebbles polished by years of water that fed the pool. The dew hung heavy in the night. The silvery water reflected the moonlight that washed through the opening in the forest. This moonlight gave a mystical glow to the glen as it sparkled off the moistened leaves.

The path forked and led in one direction to the small pool. Harry looked warily at this calm body of water. He was surprised how simple he could just slip under the surface of the water and his soul would slide into oblivion. The other trail led to a small patch of soft grass just big enough for Harry to stretch out on, if Mrs. Weasley was not sitting on one side "MRS. WEASLY!" Harry's voice cracked and screeched out, he cleared his throat and started again in a manly voice, "what are you doing here?

Mrs. Weasley sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Harry could have sworn he saw Mr. Weasley wearing that same Gryffindor plaid PJ's just a week before. She had a pink terry cloth housecoat and matching fussy house slippers. Her right hand reached out and patted the empty grass next to her. "We need to talk." She said firmly but without anger.

"I know Mrs. Weasley," Harry started to move next to her with his chin against his chest as he sat, "I should have not snuck out in the middle of the nightÉ I'm sorry.

Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at Harry with a thin smile. "I am not worried about you sneaking out to get some time to your self. In a house full of nosey teens, how else would this happen. Your 14 almost 15 your big enough to take care of yourself out here.

"Yeah," Harry grumbled, "I can take care of myself. It's just the people around me need to fend for themselves. With this Harry picked up a stone from the brook and angrily chucked the stone into the calm pool. The splash rippled across the body of water making the light falter like the anger on Harry's face. The light would pass crossed his face looking like anger and then sadness with each passing light.

"Why can't I just be Harry Potter? His voice filled with frustration and pain, "a young boy who lives with is parent and is just a face in the hall at Hogwarts? Why couldn't my power have somehow protected my parents? Why did I just lay there frozen like a scared child while Wormtail put the killing curse in Cedric?

Molly stretched out her legs and laid Harry's head and shoulders across her lap. She looked into his eyes and smile warmly making Harry feel safe. She ran her finger in small circles in his hair. She sighed and said, "In our home are you not just Harry Potter? For a long time before you were legally our responsibility you have been a part of our family. Not because you we The-Boy-That-Lived, but because of who you are. You are a humble caring person. This boy is loved and cherished by your family.

"That's all well and good," Harry grumbled with his eyes closed, "but why could I not save the family I love when they needed me? I could not even stop Cedric's death.

"Your guilt is clouding your memory of the third task. Anytime you are in the area of Voldemort, the scare he gave you starts to burn. Even though you are one of the most powerful wizards of our time. All this power is locked in a small frail young man. Who does not have the resistance and knowledge that come only with time.

"I am tuff.

"Yes, you are Harry. You were also going against a person with the knowledge of how to use his power. This is why even the best of wizard are falling to his power.

"That still does not tell me why I could not save my parents.

Molly sat silent for a moment. "When wizard children are born it takes time for their power to manifest. The earlier the power manifests the more powerful the wizard, or witch. Molly chuckled, "I wish I could have seen the look of the Medi-witch's face the moment you were born and stupefied her.

Harry sighed in frustration. "I am glad you told me this, but it still hurts.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley started soothingly, "This just means you care. Just because you care doesn't make it your fault.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

"By the way Harry. Who am I? Harry furrowed his brow and pondered this for a moment. "You're Mrs. Weasley?" he said with apprehension and confusion.

"Mrs. Weasley is my Arthur's mom. Harry snickered at her levity while she stared with a smirk, "I am Mol-ly. OK?

"OK Mrs., I mean M-M-Molly," Harry quickly righted himself.

"Well are we going to lay here all day, or am I going to make a birthday breakfast for a certain birthday boy?

The two stood and Molly grabbed Harry's Firebolt. "Wait Molly you apparated here. How am I going to get home?

Molly turned and with no expression, "You are riding backseat.

"B-b-but MollÉ" Harry stared to whine.

"Who was it that snuck out of the house without telling anyone? 

Harry got red in the face and stammered incoherently.

"You had better hurry up and get on. Ginny and Hermione will be up soon do you really want those two see you riding backseat to me?

Harry shot his look at Molly like a dear in headlights. He quickly bolted and grabbed onto molly around the waist. "Now I am going to show you what this broom can do, son.

Harry smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. Lucky for him he did. Right at that moment Molly kicked off the ground and the broom took off like a shot. Harry's eyes flew open and saw the large forest disappearing below them. For the next half hour Molly gave Harry the flight of his life. Even the American Blue Angels flying team had nothing on Molly for flips and hairpin turns.

Harry thought he saw the Borrow far below in the distance. Molly suddenly up ended the broom and took the broom into a crash dive. The wind was screaming by their faces making it hard for Harry to keep his eyes open. The Burrow was getting larger and large in front of them. Harry opened his mouth about to yell in terror of the inevitable crash into the Weasley's home. Suddenly the broom can to an immediate halt in just moment from splintering both the broom and the riders on the front porch. Harry got off the broom with wobbly legs. The speed they were traveling at was mind blowing even for Harry. 

Molly started through the door to start breakfast. As an after thought she turned and tossed Harry his broom. "Better be careful for the Quidditch team next year I taught Ginny how to fly the same way. Oh, Lucky it's you birthday or you would be de-gnoming the garden right now.

Harry looked confused for a moment. With a look of shock thought I had better brush up on being seeker this year. Harry was starting to get tired and decided to go get a little shuteye before breakfast.


	5. Happy Bday Harry!

Harry woke quietly to the sight of Ron finishing getting dressed in the morning light. "Sorry I woke you," Ron said with out looking, "I was trying to be quiet since you didn't get that must sleep last night.

"What do you mean?" Harry trying to sound nonchalant as he slowly got out of bed.

Ron stopped what he was doing to look at Harry with a sly grin. "Even with the shade drawn at Hogwarts I can tell when you sneak out. Ron looked him up and down, "That and you're still dressed.

"You don't know every time I get up. Harry stated haughtily, "The only way you knew I was up last night was because I was dressed.

"Fine let me paint you a picture," Ron drawled, "I was laying sound asleep when I heard the springs to your be creek when you bolted up-right from your nightmare. Harry looked surprised at Ron, when he paused. The look on his face was that of a sarcastic yes I knew. Ron's lips formed a thin smile as his eyebrows raised. Ron Continued advancing toward Harry counting the list of evidence on his fingers, "You quietly slid out of bed, grabbed your pants, my socks, andÉ" Ron looked around and suddenly turned and eyed at Harry in disgust, in a whisper, "My shirt I wore yesterday to de-gnome the garden?

Ron would have laughed at the look of shock on his best friend face if he were not so hurt at the moment. Harry carefully looked at the dirt stains to confirm Ron's query. Sure enough, right there on the fabric The Chudley Canons. Harry shudder at realization of where these were. Ron grabbed him and threw him to the bed before he could go change and continued to a discussed and confused friend, "Quietly picked up your broom and went off to who-knows-where to have a heart-to-heart with our mother.

"Yeah ÔOUR' mother," Harry's voice rose to match the anger of his friend. Harry did not know why he was mad, but that was not reason to go off like this. "What wrong with me going toÉ How did your put it, who-knows-where to have a heart-to-heart with _our_ mother?

"Look at this room what do your see?

"A mess?" Harry stated not fathoming the question.

Ron shove two finger in front of his face, like a gauntlet, the back of the hand facing Harry. "Two beds! Ron exclaimed, "in a small bedroom. That used to be one. One bed is over there is occupied by myself. The other by his best friend ever for the last four years.

The light came on in Harry's head. His face changed immediately from anger to guilt. "I did not want to burden you." Harry's voice just a whisper.

Ron's voice still booming, "Did not want to burden me? Your right Harry, not like your _best friend_ could help! Ron stormed over, opened the bedroom door, pause like he had forgotten something, just for a moment to spit out, "Happy Birthday Harry! Ron disappear down the stairs as the door slammed behind him.

Oh, Harry thought glumly, I defiantly owe him an apologyÉ Not right now though he thought. As he immediately, yet carefully stripped off Ron's dirty shirt.

Harry waited a few moments to start down stairs. There was no way, since Ron was that mad, to give him a chance to ambush him on the way to breakfast. With a fight on the stairs, who knows how long they would be de-gnoming the garden. Still Harry carefully crept down the stairs.

At the bottom he was met with a sea for red heads. The sound of "Happy Birthday!" rang through his ears. Suddenly he was pulled off his feat and hoisted by this bevy of Weasleys, not including Ron, through the kitchen to the living room. A banner and an even bigger crowd of people in the living room met him. The messages seemed to shimmer and float on the fabric, Happy Birthday and Welcome to the Family!

Now that Harry was set back on the ground he started to scan the crowd for familiar faces. Sure enough he knew them all. The group that carried him in the living room was Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, and he swore he saw a small hand holding his belonging to Ginny. She immediately disappeared into the group of people when they set him down. The familiar glowing red face blazed forth on Ginny as she disappeared.

The rest of the crowd included Arthur and Molly, Some more people from the Wesley family he had never recognized before. The look of shock finally wore off and was replaced by satisfaction. Even though Harry was a Potter, it was now official he was also part of the Wesley's. Harry was broke out of his adoration for his extended family by the family chanting in unison, "Presents, presents, presents!!

Harry looked to see they had cleared a space just large enough for him to sit on the couch. The rest was fill with heaping piles of packages from the family and fans, since he won the triwizar4ds tournament last year. He sat excitedly and started opening presents. Most of the gift he received from the fans was that of simple pictures and galleons. The presents Harry cared for were the gifts from his family.

"This is from the adults of the Weasley family," As Mrs. Weasley handed him a large present from the pile. 

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Arthur said jumping from his seat in his favorite chair. He pointed at the grandfather clock and said, "Aetas Abnepos! A small black spear like shape shot from his wand and integrated it self to the clock. The clock hand was shaped like a lightning bolt and had in gold lettering Harry Potter. The position was home. The group cheered and exclaimed "Harry's Home!

Arthur noticed the look on his foster son's face. It was the same look he had when Molly welcomed him to the family. Arthur trying to keep the party happy, "Why don't you open the present from us Harry.

Harry face changed immediately from beaming to exhilarate. Harry excitedly opened the package. Inside he found a shallow stone basin with odd runes and symbols carved around the edge. "A Pensive!" Harry yelled excitedly as the Weasley children all groaned. Harry looked up confused, "What is wrong with a pensive?

After a moment of silence Ginny spoke up nervously, "Nothing Harry, This just truly means you are a part of the family. Anytime our mother thinks we have done something wrong she pulls out our pensive to review what happened." With this statement the crowd fell silent looking nervously at the matriarch of the family.

"I did not get this for that reason." Molly said with a false indignantly, "This is to help Harry with his O.W.L.S. and later N.E.W.T.S. Molly glanced at Harry and gave a winning smile. 

The entire group burst into a fit of obscured laughter. Finally George and Fred could not take it anymore. "Open ours!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison.

Harry was a little worried, but decided against it. They would not pull anything on my birthday, he thought. He tore into the iridescent wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside at the bottom of the box was a certificate. The box came to about Harry's waist, so he bent over and reached for the paper. The instant his fingers touched the paper he swore the box and paper had suddenly expanded. He was lifted up off his feet by the box and toppled head over heals inside. He landed with a thud at the bottom of the box. The certificate was now the size of a billboard and the box looked as though it has swallowed the house. Harry was the only person inside.

The world around him was ominously silent. Then he realized he was had when the room around him burst into laughter, except for Molly. She was too busy admonishing the two sneaky twins. The box had not expanded to engulf the house. Harry shrank! Harry crossed his arms at the bottom in defeat as he saw the whole crowd now towering over him. 

Harry heard Molly in a very unhappy voice, "Boys! Make him regular size!

Harry smiled as he heard the twins hollering in pain. He knew this only meant on thing. Their mom was leading them by the ears to the box to fix his now shrunk body. Bang on cue, the troublesome twins heads appeared over the box. The face of the now incarcerated twins was that of pain. He could see one of their ears painfully twisted by a pair of matching hands.

"Mom!" Fred whined, "This was just

"A one time spell!" George finished.

"If Harry will just grab the certificate," Fred started again in pain.

"The touch will make him normal size!" George reasoned quickly.

Harry slowly reached out his hand to grasp the billboard size paper. He was almost touching it when he closed his eyes and cringed as his hands went around the paper. He stood for a moment and thought he was tricked again. Nothing happened! Harry opened his sizes to his relief he was looking at everyone eye to eye again. Harry's relief change to anger as he spun to face the two boys, and roughly grabbed the paper in his hands and was about to rip it in two.

"No!!" the twins bellowed and snatched the paper from his hand.

Harry looked confused as the two boys held the paper like it was more precious than galleons. "The spell was not your present this was," as George held out the paper for Harry to see.

"This is our V.A.T. registration," Harry looked even more confused at this revelation as Fred continued, "You are now a silent partner now in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry took a closer look at the paper. They really were not lying. At the top in bold letters Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, blow their number 184 9116 27. (If this is a real VAT number I just made it up I am in no way trying to claim it.) At the bottom all three of there names George and Fred Weasley, and Harry Potter. The only thing missing was Harry's Signature.

George produced a quill from out of nowhere and started to hand it to the worried looking Harry. "Don't worry partner this is a normal quill." George stated to calm Harry.

Harry smiled and signed the paper. Even though Harry was not for certain what eh would do this his life, at least he had something for the future. To the snickering of the family Harry realized he was still standing in the box. He carefully got out and went back to the fun of opening his presents.

Hermione and Ron were next. It was more like Hermione was dragging the reluctant Ron in tow to hand Harry their presents. Harry looked worried at Ron. Thinking at any moment Ron was going off like a time bomb and tear into him. This was not what happened. Ron stood for a moment and reluctantly handed him a thin rectangular gift. "Happy Birthday, Harry," Ron reluctantly said as he rolled his eyes.

Harry's eyes locked with Ron's. He replied with an inadvertent menacing tone, "I want to talk to you outside after this.

"Fine, Harry" Ron quipped, "After the party beyond the south garden wall. Ron turned and blended into the background of red heads.

Hermione gave Harry a worried look as she gave Harry her present off the pile. He smiled and gave Hermione a Ôdon't worry look.' This softened the look of worry on Hormone's face, a little. Harry put his attention back on the two presents in front of him. He opened the one from Hermione first. It was cutting into his legs with both the size and weight. Harry thought to himself, the latest edition of ÔHogwarts; A History'. He tore into the simple green wrapping paper to reveille an old leather bound book with words on the spine Ô2000 And One Protection Spells.

"Boy Hermione," Harry looked at her with the most serious look he could muster, "You would think my life was in danger.

Hermione started, "I uhÉ it's just thatÉ" The look of worry and embarrassment swept across her face. Until she looked at Harry's face. He had a sly grin letting her know He enjoyed watching her squirm. She smacked him on the shoulder, "You Prat!

Harry replied half stifling a giggle, "Really, I do love the gift.

Charlie interrupted the two's friendly banter, "Less talk more opening!

Harry held up his hands in defeat. He reached for his next gift that was Charlie's to him. It was oddly shaped not a box but wrapping paper around something lumpy. He tore through the paper and gasped at the sight. A look a great rapture was on Harry's face as he held up a full set of dragon scale Quidditch pads. The younger Weasley brothers yelled in protest. Things from OY! Not fair to Where are ours?!

"Take it easy," Charlie said trying to calm his brothers, "Harry here is a new part of the family. I wanted to make him feel totally part of it." Charlie turned to the twins, "You two are about to become the greatest comedy wizards in history. What do you need them for? He finally turned to a more reddening Ron, "Don't worry Ronikins, once you make the team this year I have already set aside the scales for yours. Ron demeanor relaxed as Charlie's mouth turned into a sly grin, "Beside the was Harry's head is always stuck in the clouds on the field, he need all the protection he can get.

Harry stuck out his lip in a mock pout as the rest of the family roared with laughter, "Charlie," Harry said over the laughter, "I see your hair has grown back nicely from Norbert's little _accident._

The group went silent in shock. Harry just zinged Charlie; slowly the group was wearing off the surprise slam and started to go into fits of laughter. Charlie was turning redder by the second. Finally her retorted, "Well, ya got me this time kid. Savor the flavor." a devious grin spread across his face, "You're a Weasley now, and you have to sleep sometime.

"WellÉ Ok." Harry said with his fake shaky voice. "Let's get back the my presents.

Harry was looking over the dwindling pile of gifts when his eye spotted a small present just the size of an amulet. He picked up the box written in gold lettering was Snuffles. Harry curiosity was now peaked. "Where did this come from?" he asked the group.

The group was confused at first even Molly was a loss for words. "Yesterday this large black dog found me on my lunch break in the park." Arthur replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't worry he looked well."

Harry smiled and tore into the paper. Inside was a pocket watch with an etching of a lion on the lid. He looked twice he could have sworn the lion winked at him. Harry was about to open it when a letter fell to his lap from underneath the watch. On the to was written ÔRead me first!

_Dear Harry,_

_ I am so glad I found Arthur today. Her is a great man and will be an even better foster parent to you. I am still working to find Worm Wormtail. Do not worry I am keeping safe. Luckily Arthur recognized me and was able to keep my presence secret. Who knows when I am free I will hit him up for a job._

_ This was your father's watch. It was a wedding gift from your mother. He always had it on him. Which was funny since before in school James hated watches (even Dunbledore's.) Now that you are truly becoming a man, you need a gift for a man. I know you will cherish it as much as your father before. In the future who knows maybe you will give it to your son._

_Your friend and protector,_

_Snuffles_

_P.S. Molly has kept in constant contact with me. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask._

By the time Harry read the letter the group was now huddled excitedly around him. "Well," Hermione said impatiently, "What does it say? The group's faces mirrored Hermione's sentiment.

"You really want me to read it? Harry replied to the group. With this statement the group nodded excitedly. "Well here goesÉ" He read though the letter to the excited listeners. Arthur went red at the complements from the younger man. Snuffles, AKA, Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend and is Harry's godfather. He was supposed to be the Potter's Secret Keeper, but convinced the Potters at the last moment to use Peter Pettigrew. He was falsely accused of killing thirteen people with a single curse and sent to Azkaban without a trial. Escaped in 1993 and has been on the run ever since. (1)

Harry finished the sort letter to the smiling faces of all around him. HE still noticed Ron was hanging back from the group. A pang of guilt washed across his mind. Stop it he thought to himself. I will deal with him after the party. The group of people snapped Harry back to reality, "Open the watch!" most said in unison.

Embarrassed by the being snapped back to reality Harry opened the watch. On the inside the face looked like the Weasley's family clock. It had a hand for different people, Remus J. Lupin, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Harry was shocked and excited to see Pettigrew's name on the watch. Maybe he could use it to find the traitor. Then his hand holding the watch started to tingle and become warm. Harry was going to let go but he could not. The warmth started to move up his arm and engulf his body. Harry was about to panic.

"Relax Harry," Molly said soothingly, "Your father's watch is becoming yours.

Harry stared in aw as the face started to change. To his disappointment two of the hands shrank and disappeared, his mother Lily's watch hand and Peter Pettigrew's. He knew why his mother had gone but why had Peter's. Then so many others started to appear. One hand for each of the Weasley's, Hermione, and (to his surprise) Cho appeared on the face. There were mane inscriptions around the edge of the face, "home," "school," "work," "traveling," "lost," "hospital," "prison," and "mortal peril." There were a few others but something on the inside of the lid caught Harry's eye. There were red and golden words floating like a wispy mist above a moving picture of James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents. The inscription read:

_To my husband James_

_May our the gift of our love_

_Always shine bright in a dark world_

_To Love, Honor, and Cherish_

_You Forever_

_Lily Potter_

The females of the crowd after reading the words were sniffing and on the verge of tears. The male part of the group groaned and moved back to their prospective seats. Fortunate for Harry, there was not way he wanted to get all weepy eyed in front of the Weasley men. Harry had enough time to wipe his eyes as the females, now offended, turned to admonish the men for being insensitive prats.

Finally Bill got tired of the females badgering said exasperated, "Can we at least let Harry finish opening his presents? Before you rake us all over the coals.

Harry looked over at the last large present on the couch. It was from Hagrid. Hagrid is half giant and he stands almost twice as tall as a normal man. He is excessively fond of creatures which he would call cuddly pets and anyone else would call fearsome monsters. Hagrid's appearance is very intimidating, but his disposition is kind. He was the one who saved Harry from the Dursley's when they tried to keep him from going to Hogwarts his first year. He always loved to cook. Unfortunately only Hagrid truly loved his own cooking. 

Now Harry was worried inside this large box must be a dozen Rock cakes. A small sweet confection of Hagrid's that as the title was hard as Ôrock. None of his friend ever told him how much they hurt to eat this cake. They did not want to hurt the big mans feelings, bigger the heart bigger inside the man the heartbreak. Hagrid was a man with the biggest heart for anyone. Harry winced in anticipation of picking up the large present. When he did the package was surprisingly light. Inside was a note from Hagrid,

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry I cannot be there I have been unbelievably busy lastly. Dumbledore has me working around the clock. I am getting ready forÉ nope, cannot tell you about it. Dumbledore made me promise. All I can say it is something I have wanted for a long time. Because of my being busy I had my special friend make you your present this year. I know how much you love my cakes hopefully hers will make up for it. I have also place a picture of ma and my special friend in for you. Hopefully we both will be coming to you birthday celebration next year. Well have to goÉUm, do something for Dumbledore I will try to find time to see you at the first of the year._

_Your friend_

_Love Hagrid_

Everyone was in anticipation. Well what did he send you? The group prodded him.

Harry looked into the box and to his surprise he found the best-looking tarts he could have seen. Almost two dozen of the richest looking Almond Tortes you have ever seen. They are almond cake with just a hint of lemon zest filled and frosted with Amaretto butter cream. Harry carefully lifted the confections from the box to the gasps of the family. Except for Molly she had the look of shock and almost jealousy of the mysterious cook. Underneath was a simple wooden framed picture. Harry was so excited at the couple waiving at him, "Check this out! He exclaimed as he showed the coupled to the rest of the group. 

The family whooped and awed at Hagrid holding Madam Maxim in front of the Arc de Triumphed in Parris. The picture almost did not fit the two in the shot. The picture was taken from a low angle and the couple looked to fill the whole picture. As only a giant could look these two in the face to take a picture. You could hardly see the monument behind them. Madam Maxim is the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy. Half giant like Hagrid, although she insists she is just "big-boned." She is an elegant lady wearing silk and many jewels. According to Dumbledore, she is an excellent dancer. There is a romantic relationship brewing between Hagrid and Maxime that the Weasley family and Harry just confirmed. 

"Well is that all the presents?" Bill asked curiously.

"Yeah that's itÉ" Harry was about to finish his statement when a small black item caught his eye. "What's this?" Harry did not notice Bill beaming with pride.

Harry picked up the item and realized it was a book. It was not just any small book; it was an address book to be exact. Inside, strangely in Harry's handwriting were the names of many different girls from school. "How did you get all these girls names in this book? An in my hand writing, bill?

A large grin spread across the eldest of the Weasley youth. "I did not put all those names in your book," Bill stifling a laugh, "you did.

Harry still did not understand. Bill walked over and whispered in Harry's ear, "That is you one and only Black Book" Harry looked at Bill in shock as he continued, "It is enchanted any girl you like will automatically appear in your book. Including there flew network address. So you see you put those names in the book not me.

Harry looked shocked at first as to want to day, "This is my ÔBlack Book' now?

Bill put op his hands to motion for Harry to keep his voice down but the damage was done, "Harry got a Black Book!" George started.

"What does he need that for ickle Ginny-kins is right here!" Fred continued.

Immediately Ginny turned red with anger and punched the nearest twin brother, Fred, in the arm. Both boys flinched and George said, "Come off it Ginny, We was just havin' a spot of fun!

Both Ginny and Harry gave the twins a look. You know the one where if you do it again we will hex you back to the Stone Age. Fred and George suddenly realized the young love bird were not the only ones. The whole group even Bill was not happy with that joke. Every one knew they both liked each other, but they were going to let them unravel this on their own. "Fred my dear twin," George addressed the doppelganger as if no one else was in the room, "I think we

"Have overplayed our hand?" Fred continued

"Are we about to get hexed?

"Can't tellÉ wait I see a smile on Harry's face.

"There goes bill and Charley as well.

"Don't look now George, they are going to laugh

George turned in excitement, "Wait for it, wait for itÉ" he held up his hand like wanting silence. The group burst into laughter as George's hand fell. 

Fred not noticing his mum not laughing, "There, all is forgiven. His smile quickly faded as he saw Georges face, in worry, looking at his mum standing behind Fred. Mum was not laughing. All in all I would say she did not enjoy that little slip at all. Molly's arms were crossed in front of her as she started the two tapping her foot.

The boys put sheepish grins on their faces. Turned to their mum in unison, "De-gnome the garden?" 

Molly did not even speak she just swiftly shot her pointed finger in the direction of the door. The rest of the family totally went into an uproar of laughter as the twins scrambled over each other to get out to the garden.

They could distinctly hear George's voice from outside the door, "Save us at torte Ôarry!

Molly completely change her mood, "Come on Harry, we've got a cake to devour.

Harry surveyed the room and did not see Ron. ÔMust have already went outside to talk,' Harry thought. Harry smiled, "Can you guys give me a moment I have to go outside to take care of something.

"Great!" Molly exclaimed, "That will give me a change to get the kitchen set up.

Harry grabbed the gift from Ron, still wrapped and ran for the door. He smiled as he heard the authoritative voice of his foster mother, "All right give me a hand everyone, this is Harry's birthday. Not a holiday for the rest of you.

Harry ran out the gate and round to the south side of the garden wall where he was expecting Ron to be. Ron was sitting under an old oak just a couple of meters behind the wall. When he saw Harry he immediately got up and started waling toward Harry to bridge the gap between them.

Harry stopped in front of Ron with his wrapped gift in hand, "Look Ron, I am

"Smack!" Harry's explanation was cut off by Ron's fist squashing Harry's nose against his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know why did Ron hit Harry. Also where is Ginny's gift to Harry? All in these questions will be explained next chapter. OK? Please review. Are people still reading this story?


	6. An 'Owl' Restaraunt My

**_Harry ran out the gate and round to the south side of the garden wall where he was expecting Ron to be. Ron was sitting under an old oak just a couple of meters behind the wall. When he saw Harry he immediately got up and started waling toward Harry to bridge the gap between them. _**

**_Harry stopped in front of Ron with his wrapped gift in hand, "Look Ron, I am_**

**_"Smack!" Harry's explanation was cut off by Ron's fist squashing Harry's nose against his face._**

Ron sat under the oak tree reveling in his fantasy fight with Harry. His world came back into focus when he saw Harry come around the corner. Ron got to his feet and started toward his foster brother. Ron crossed his fist behind his back and could have sworn he could feel Harry's swashed nose against his knuckles. 'Ok, stay calm; let's hear Harry's explanation. If we don't like it then we will pummel him.' Ron thought as he closed the gap.

Harry stopped in front of Ron with his wrapped gift in hand, "Look Ron, I am sorry," Harry not looking Ron in the eye.

With His fist clench behind him Ron spoke though clinched teeth, "Sorry for what exactly Harry?"

Ron could tell that Harry was nervous. Until Ron asked his question Harry never looked him in the eyes, until now. Ron could have sworn Harry was going to break down as Harry started to speak. "Look Ron, You are my best friend and now my brother. I do not want to loose you as either. I am sorry for not telling you about the dreams. It was hard enough for me to deal with them. I was so excited about having a family I wanted to take full advantage of it. You will never know how hard it is not to have a mother to confide in."

Ron swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the slab of guilt building in his throat. He was not going to show him this though, "What about the present in your hand? Why didn't you open it with the rest of the family's?"

Harry's brow furrowed, dripping with sarcasm, "That's it Ron I really want to open a present from a friend when he is angry at me. It does not make the gift true. It is just something you give to me because you feel you have to."

Ron hard slab of guilt was now choking him. "Boy, I never think do I? Why is it I can be such a stupid git? As Ron stood not looking his new brother in the eyes, Harry placed the unwrapped gift in his hand. Ron was jerked from his self-wallowing, "Harry no," He said pleading, "I am sorry. I am the git who owes the apology. Please take my gift not because I am mad. Because you are my friend and you deserve it." Ron offered the gift back to Harry.

"That is what I wanted you to say." Harry's face lit up wit a grin, he added, "If you think of hitting me again you will be hurt brother."

Ron's face turned red, "Oh sorry... Wait a minute, how did you know that I wanted to hit you?"

"I didn't you just told me." Before Ron could react Harry was on to of him in a headlock giving Ron Noogies.

After a few minutes of wrestling around, the both were covered from head to foot in grass and dirt. Neither opponent was winning. They were just wrestling for the fun of it. Ron finally pinned Harry to the ground. With gasping breaths, "Are you going to open my present to you or not?"

Harry grinned mischievously with his shoulders to the ground, "If you would stop picking fights with me I would."

"Who started this by giving me noogies?" Ron shoved Harry's shoulders harder to the ground faking anger in his voice.

Harry shoved Ron off his chest, "Who was sitting and contemplating my broken nose?"

Ron growled in annoyance, "Are you going to open the bloody present or not?"

Harry grabbed the present and shook it like a finger in Ron's face, "Don't be bloody cursing at me Ron!"

The two boys smirked at the statement and burst into laughter. After a few moments of deep guffaws Harry ripped into the present. Harry stood in shock for a moment. In his hand he held a copy of Quidditch Weekly the most up to date information of the teams around the world. On the cover was a picture of Harry in his third year on his Firebolt; the world around him was in a blur as he raced to catch the snitch in front of him. The caption said "Will Harry Potter a shoe in for The All Hogwarts' Team! There was also a note on the cover "There are 52 more issues coming."

Harry stammered, "You got me a subscription?"

"You bet Harry," Ron smiled and continued in a fake command, "you had better let me read em'."

Harry clutched the magazine to his chest in mock anger, "What let a _friend _read them who fantasizes about punching me in the nose? Ron stuck out his lip in a pout. Harry smiled of course I will let you read them," Ron's face brightened, "When they are a week old." Harry broke into laughter at the look on Ron's face of disappointment.

Harry's smile faded as he stuck his right hand out, "Friends?"

Ron grabbed his hand and pulled him into a manly hug, one arm and three slaps on the back, "No Harry bothers." Ron turned facing the direction Harry was facing and draped his arm over his new bothers shoulders. "Come on, I hear your party is just starting."

Ron dragged Harry by the shoulders back towards the front of the house. They were about to turn the corner of the north wall when Bam!!! A streak of red long red hair slammed into then knocking the exhausted boys off their feet. 

Both Harry and Ron rolled on the ground in laughter. Ginny just stood red-faced not looking in the direction of the two jocular boys. Ron finally started to catch his breath in mid laugh yell at Harry, "Harry, When did Bludgers get red hair? OW!" Ron yelled in shock as the younger sister kicked his shin while he lay on the ground. "Help Harry! The Bludger is still hitting me!"

Harry rolled on the ground at the exchange between the two siblings, "Sorry bro, I am a Seeker not a Beater."

Ron jumped up to retaliate on the kicks he was receiving from Ginny. He suddenly stopped when he was given the 'Play time is over' look from his younger sister. Finally after what seemed to be forever, "Ron, Please leave so I can talk to Harry," Ginny said flatly, "Alone!"

Ron being the git he was to his sister, this just fueled the fires of taunting. "Awe, Does ickle Ginny-kins have a" His words were cut short by a Pele kick to the shins from Ginny that even made Harry flinch. "Owe!! Um... Harry I will see you inside," Ron said quietly as he hobbled to the house.

Harry flinch as Ginny turned her angry gaze on him. It was only a flinch because as soon as Ginny look at him he face softened and changed bright red from embarrassment. "Harry," she started nervously, "I wanted to talk to you, but not in front of everyone."

It was now Harry's turn to blush a deep shade of red. "OK," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat and continued, "What would you like to talk about?"

Ginny shifted nervously, "I wanted to give you your present but I was afraid you would not like it. So I waited."

"Ginny anything from you I am sure I would love it."

"Harry you are one of the worsted liars I have heard," Harry crinkled his brow in confusion as she continued, "you don't think I don't know you. Well here is a news flash. If you don't like a gift would smile politely and say thank you so much' and give the giver one of your million dollar smiles."

"How did you get so smart?"

"What Harry I have only been around you for three years. Your tails are evident. Do you want your present or not?"

Harry held up his hands in mock surrender, "I give; I'll take your present."

Ginny crossed her arms and looked at Harry sternly, "One more thing I can already see it. No snide remarks I put a lot of care into this. Promise?

Harry rolled his eyes and with forced breath in frustration, "Fine no snide remarks, promise.

Ginny reached into her pocket and produced a small velvet ring case. Immediate Harry's mind wanted to blurt out, 'Aren't we a little young to get married? Fortunately his other side of his brain shut his mouth and reminded Harry of his promise; Harry just spread his lips in a small smile.

Ginny's hand was shaking as she handed him the present. She felt it was like an eternity before Harry opened the gift and there was a reaction. Harry sat in shock. Inside was a small silver ring, with a tiger's eye stone set in the middle. The band, a quarter inch in width, was simple yet elegant. The stone was not too large so it would not be gaudy on his hand. Ginny watched as his face brightened and he took the ring from the box. Ginny was about to say something as Harry immediately gone to place the ring on his right hand. He then noticed written on the inside of the ring. 

_To my protector, let this ring help protect you._

Ginny watched Harry nervously. He was not saying anything. Harry did not even look at her. Ginny mind started to race 'He hates it he hates it. He does not want to tell me to not hurt my feeling. She started swallowing the lump in her throat was not going down. She reached out tentatively to take the ring back but froze.

"Ginny" Harry said in a whisper.

Ginny finally looked into his face and saw the glitter of light refracting off the pools forming in his eyes. Ginny's started to crumble 'I knew it he hates the ring I knew I should not have made it!'

"No Ginny," his voice, cut her thoughts still a whisper, "I love that you made me this. No one has ever taken the time to even give me a present. Let alone make something so special."

The pools in his eye disappeared as they started to make tracks down his face. Ginny instinctively, before she knew, reached out and wiped the tear way. "Why are you crying?"

Harry placed the ring on his finger and a sudden warmth and calmness raced through his body. A smile broke the deep emotion in his face, "Lately I cannot help it. Even the smallest things set me off. I cannot explain it. I'm sorry."

Ginny eyes went wide. Before she knew it he was engulfed by the biggest bear hug she could give. "Don't be embarrassed by that. I am just sorry my gift made you sad."

Harry wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled his face just far enough way so that their nosed were just inches from touching. He smiled his broadest smile while a tear leaked from his eye, "No Ginny, I truly love the ring. You have really made me feel special."

For what seemed like an eternity the just stared into each other's eyes. By instinct they started decreasing the space between them. Their eyes went shut and tilted just slightly. Ginny felt the electricity rocket through her body as she felt his warm breath mingled with hers.

Harry's lips lightly touched Ginny's and he drew back for a moment. The shock of the feelings racing though they were now tangible, the air was thick as the world around them faded. _Please kiss me Harry! _Ginny's mind Race with this one thought.

"I am going to kiss you, Ginny."

Ginny had no time to comprehend that Harry just answered her thought. The power that had held them together jolted them apart with a jolt, "Harry, Ginny! Where are you we have more to celebrate! The voice was the loving concern of Molly.

The young couple's faces became crimson. Harry stammered something about going inside as Ginny nodded mutely. _I had my chance and I blew it. _Ginny's mind raced in frustration as she could still feel the texture of Harry's lips on hers. Again a broken record the same thought echoing in her frustrated young teen mind.

Harry stopped her on the sidewalk, "I was not being to forward?"

"No." Ginny said flatly as her emotions of crimson glowed on her face. Ginny got very hot and flustered. She suddenly had to be anywhere but here. Ginny bolted into the Burrow leaving an embarrassed yet happy young Potter reveling as he followed not too close behind. He had a strong feeling to stay away for a while. 

The festivities of cakes and crackers wound through lunch. At the time of lunch the kitchen was full of confetti and each person was wearing at least on paper crown on their head. Fred and George, unnoticed by the others, were getting antsy. The pestering of the twins was truly annoying Mr. Weasley.

"Come on dad." George whispered. 

"We need the car to get to the party to night." Fred interjected

"You know how slow the Knights bus can be and Bagman got us the reservation for a certain time."

"You don't want us to loose those?"

"Fine!" Arthur yelled in annoyance, "If you step out of line with the new car, and don't even think of coming home without retribution."

The twins smiled and turned to the now interested rest of the family. "Ready?" the said in unison. The four younger teens smiled warily and hugged Molly and followed the twins out the door. Arthur was already in front of the garage dangling the keys. He however did not have a happy look on his face. As the George took the keys from his father Arthur muttered something under his breath. The younger four were curious in a macabre was to know what he said to make his lighthearted sons turn go ashen.

Instead they got into the car quickly and headed on their way to Birmingham. The four were able to sit in the expanding back and talk about general chitchat. The trip was truly nonevent full. 

Before they knew it the car lurched to a stop in front if an odd looking restaurant. The building itself stood out from the businesses around it. It looked of a rustic American log cabin but on a larger scale. Oddly for Birmingham it had seating out side, "like that'll ever be used." Ron mused.

This was not what drew the group standing in front to the building it was the sign on top. In huge orange letters was an H and tters, the 'oo' were the eye of a cartoon owl. 

"Hooters," Hermione pondered out loud, "Oh!

Harry was confused at the reaction to Hermione realization there was a twinge of nervousness until she said, "Of course, because of the noise owls makes. Hoot!"

Still the twins did not relax there were nervous smile on the usually jovial twins. "Well before we miss our reservations let's go in." Fred distracted them. The twin led them to the side entrance saying, "We will miss the crowd and noise is we go in this way."

On the inside Harry was taken aback by what he saw. It was still rustic on the inside but reminded him of what a bachelor would have in his home. The walls were clad either in neon beer signs or posters scantily clad women. There was a large table set up in orange and white ribbons and a banner saying, "We hope you have a very 'Hooter' birthday."

Harry was sitting down trying to stifle a laugh at the turn of fraise when Hermione and Ginny gasped in shock. The two sat frozen with their mouths agape half trying to cover their eyes. To no use there eyes were transfixed on something behind Harry. Harry sat beside Ginny as he watched their not speaking ant half not trying to look. Their eye would to move from the spot behind his back. Harry was not even more nervous when Ron nudged him under the table gesturing him to look behind him. That was nothing to the looks on the twin's faces. Their eyes wide and mouths hung agape.

Harry finally got the nerve to look. Without a side-glance he spun face to navel with the bare mid-drift of their waitress. It was not Harry's turn to look the part of a codfish. The waitress patiently smiled. She was a platinum blonde a little over 3 meters high, slender with curves in just the right place. The uniform, more like nightclothes, she was wearing accentuate the curves, a small tank to with the same logo on the front as the sign on the building. Below the bare mid drift was a very small tight pair of bright orange shorts. The waitress snapped the boy out of their fawning while the two shocked girls were still in shock, "Hi, I'm Candy," The table was silent, "I'll be your server tonight? Still nothing, Candy Roller her eyes and covered the front of her shirt with the service platter. This had the immediate effect she wanted. The males of the group snapped out of the hypnosis, "All right boys, who wants to start?"

Before Ron could even think the worst thing came out of his mouth, "I know how you can help, OWE!"

This reaction was due to the sharp kick to the shins. He was about to admonish whoever kicked him, but couldn't. Both Hermione and Ginny were starring daggers at the now sore Ron. There was no way of telling which on or both of the females had used his shin like a football (American, or International.)

Candy just giggled and said "Why don't I give you a moment to find out what you want to drink and how hot you want your wings. With this she strutted away with the eyes of both the twins and Ron, ignoring the pain, glued to her anatomy.

Harry turned and was the reddest he had been in his life and there was no way of hiding it. The redness had overcome his face and neck. Harry swore he was glowing. A very unhappy Hermione finally broke up the group after a tense moment.

"An Owl restaurant my ASS!" Hermione hissed at the group.

Ron leaned to whisper one simple word in Hermione's ear; "Langu..." his voice was cut short by the elbow to the ribs from one enraged Hermione.

"Don't even lecture me right now Ronald Weasley!" Hermione had turned on the young man pointing her index finger as menacingly like a wand at his nose. You would have thought his nose would sprout wart at any moment, "Undressing that woman with your eyes.

"She did not have that much on." an even bigger mistake for Ron to say.

Hermione and Ginny's eye went to slits. The two women were linked in this testosterone filled building by rage. "So you undressed her more than once for as long as you were looking." Hermione had voiced the thought for the both of them.

Ron sat for a moment opening and closing his mouth. There was not a good reason for what he had done. He knew that no amount of explaining was going to get him out of trouble with these two.

With no answer from Ron the two ladies without words got up to leave. Harry hung his head in defeat. 'It was starting to get fun,' was the thought that ran through Harry's head.

The twins saw the look on Harry's face and beat the angry ladies to the door. The two flung themselves at the door barricading it with their bodies. "Wait!" they yelp, "Please stay." the twins pleaded in unison.

The two now connected girls were reacting like the apposing twins keeping them from leaving. "Give us one good reason," Hermione started.

"Why we should stay?" Ginny finished.

A flash of worry was transferred between the twins. "We don't want to ruin this for him," Fred gestured at the young man with his head hung low looking on the verge of tears.

"We wanted to have it just be a guys night out but you caught us trying to talk mum into it." George continued.

The two took on look and their stone cold faces melted. They knew now why they did not want them coming, because they would react exactly like this. "Fine," Ginny started in a sigh, "but if we get caught it is on your heads." The twins readily agreed.

Hermione added as she was about to turn back to the table, "This in no means we are going to give Ron an inch when it comes to this.

"Well, Well, brother," George smirked to try and lighten the mood.

"You're right, George," the smiles spreading on each of their faces, "We can defiantly see the green monster of jealousy." George stated as he snickered.

Hermione gritted her teeth, "WE can still leave if you bring that up." Hermione was looking smug and the expressions of the twins immediately changed from evil smirks to sheer panic.

Carefully the twins guided the two back to the table. Right before the sat them next to Ron and Harry George whispered, "We promise not to bring it up again tonight." Hermione was about to turn and tear right into George but was stopped by the look on Harry's face.

Damn his puppy dog eyes, Hermione mused, I will take care of you twins later. "Harry, why are you looking so down?  This is your birthday party right?"

"Well yeah but I thought you two were mad at me." Harry said sheepishly dropping his gaze from Hermione.

Ginny took the cue and rubbed Harry's back making him blush, "It's not you we just wish some people would have told us what kind of place they were taking us." The end of her statement she was shooting daggers with her glare at the two nervous twins.

Hermione finally broke the uncomfortable silence, "Well are we going to have a party or what?"

Ron smiled, "bout time you lightened up Hermione," Ron was just about to slap her on the back in support when he caught the look she was giving him. Ron just sat stunned for a moment with his hand in mid swing behind her, confused by the angry look he was getting. As usual like a light going off in his hear the elevator, to Ron's brain, went all the way to the top finally. He gave a nervous smirk and tentatively pulled his hand back like any sudden moves would make the dangerous animal in front of him, Hermione, attack. If only he knew how close he was to the truth.

The rest of the group was snickering at the exchange. They all knew, except for Ron, that this was not going to be a great party for the young red head. The group was finally stopped before Ron caught on to the inside joke by their waitress Candy.

"Is it safe to order now?" they all nodded in unison, "This group is I for a real treat. You were given a special all you can eat and drink Buffalo wings and soft drinks. How hot would you like them?"

"There is more than one temperature?" Harry red face clearing over the new appearance of the scantily clad waitress.

"Sure we have from just plain boring to our killer recipe "3 Mile Island" 

Hermione was just about to order the hot when Ron interrupted her order, "Let me guess our resident smart girl and 'baby' sister are going to get the plain" with the worst girl mocking tone her could muster he continued his taunting, "I'm just a girl I can't handle things too hot."

"Hermione rolled her eye and shook her head as she spoke, "I was actually about to order the hot to not embarrass you. I can take the heat better than you could any day."

Ginny broke up their mutual glare fest by taunting Ron, "Are you going to back down to an obvious challenge from Miss Granger are you?" 

Ron though his gritted teeth, his stare not wavering from the young Hermione, "Not on your life. Candy?"

The waitress with a small knowing smile at the lover spat, "Would you like the '3 Mile Island Wings'?

Both Hermione and Ron Growled at the same time never looking at Candy, "You bet."


End file.
